Suddenly Becomes 'Mama'
by Yuuto Tamano
Summary: A 12-year-old Mikan Sakura suddenly found an abandoned baby in front of her dorm room. And the next thing she knew, she is forced by Narumi-sensei to take care of it, along with a certain crimson-eyed guy! What will happen then? EPILOGUE: CHAPTER 7.5!
1. The Unlucky Day

**Summary: **A 12-year-old Mikan Sakura suddenly found an abandoned baby in front of her dorm room. And the next thing she knew, she is forced by Narumi-sensei to take care of it, along with a certain crimson-eyed guy! What will happen then? NxM

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I do own the plot.

* * *

_"Oee ... oee ..."_

The sun began to show its form when the sunrays trying to penetrate through the small spaces belonged to one of the windows located on the Alice Academy middle school dormitory's third floor. The rays made its way straightly toward a beautiful sleeping face of the owner of the rarest alice in this world; nullification alice.

_"Oee ... oee ..."_

The girl rubbed her eyes and drew the blanket to cover her face from the rays' attack. She was about to go back into her dream world when she heard the sound of baby's weeping in her ears. Feeling disturbed again, the girl covered her ears. Hiding her earlobes from the sound of weeping which she thought was coming from her alarm.

_'Wait, my alarm doesn't sound like that ...'_ she thought, and few seconds later she pulled the blanket away from her body and immediately rushed to her chicken-shaped alarm.

"Weird, it doesn't ring. Maybe that sound was just my hallucination—" said the girl before she started to scratch her brunette hair which hardly itchy as a sign of her surprise. Soon after, the movement of her fingers stopped when both of her hazel eyes grew wider. "—OH MY GOD! I'm late!"

Immediately she stepped quickly into the bathroom. After she took a quick shower and brushed her teeth, she changed her pajamas into her Alice Academy's middle school uniform: white shirt and a blue checkered skirt, then added with a black coat and a blue knotted ribbon, and lastly, a pair of long black socks and a pair of shoes with the same color.

"I'm leaving!" she shouted to no one in particular. When she was about to run after she opened her room door, something blocked her pace, causing her to fall right on her chin. The tears fell down as she was stroking her reddened chin and then she gave a look at that 'something' that made her fall.

A big chocolate basket was seen in her eyes—a wooden plaited basket that she had never seen somewhere before. She took a glance at its contents and saw something that made her almost jumped and her hazel eyes widened.

"A BABY!"

* * *

**Suddenly Becomes 'Mama'**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Unlucky Day**

Mikan Sakura, the same girl with 'the girl' who was mentioned in the opening part of this story, looked pale with her freezing posture when almost all of her classmates crowded around her desk. Their face looked so amazed—you could tell by seeing the flickering of their eyes—as if what they saw was totally enchanting, including a girl namely Hotaru Imai. Even though her face was flat, but the look in her amethyst eyes couldn't deceive.

"Kyaa ... so cute!"

"The cheeks were soft, like a _mochi_!"

"Sleeping, isn't it?"

"The hands are moving!"

"_Kawaii_!"

"How come Sakura has this cutie one?"

Those were the comments made by her friends to please 'something funny' in front of them. They were so noisy, making a crimson-eyed guy—who was uninterested in 'something' that Mikan brought and was blocked by a crowd of his classmates—almost lost his temper.

However, Mikan didn't respond to any comments she heard and just stayed freeze.

"Mikan-chan, who's is the baby?" asked Anna Umenomiya, her friend who had a wavy pink hair, innocently.

Mikan just shook her face softly, "I don't know."

"It's yah son, Mikan? Who is this baby's father?" asked Kokoro Yome or used to be called Koko, with his disgusting tone.

Mikan was now turning back to her consciousness as she quickly rose from her seat and stood up—thanks to Koko's annoying question. "No way!" she yelped, "I've never had a baby and this 'father' you mentioned before certainly doesn't exist!"

Hearing her crying, the crimson-eyed guy smirked.

She then sat back down and took a breath. She regretted to have brought a mysterious baby, whom she found in front of her room, to her classroom. But there was no other choice for her at that time. She was very very late and couldn't bear to left that poor baby alone so that without thinking she just brought that basket containing the baby into the classroom with her—which was greeted with the shouts of her friends who were naturally surprised. Fortunately, the first period was English by Narumi-sensei, who was known for his infamous late, even later than Mikan.

"I found this baby in front of my room. It seemed to be thrown away by its parents and I can't forgive them if they really abandon their own child!" she exclaimed with her eyes filled with justice and later being a victim of Hotaru's baka-gun.

"Baka, it's impossible," she said flatly, "They slipped into the academy just to throw away their baby in front of your door is VERY unlikely, they would be busted by the academy's teachers."

"You're right…" Mikan began to realize the possible thing Hotaru had said.

"By the way, this baby is a she or he?" asked Sumire Shouda, a girl who had a cat-dog alice and also infamous with her seaweed black hair.

The surroundings were quiet until Mikan immediately came out with some stupid idea, "Okay, let's see…"

And then, Mikan opened the baby's diaper, and ...

"Oh, the baby is a boy!" she claimed and once again became victim of the merciless Baka-gun belonged to Hotaru.

Before her friends could comment on her action before, Narumi-sensei came into the classroom with his pheromone alice spreading everywhere. Narumi-sensei dressed up with long sleeves T-shirt in which the stripes had the lace on the ends of it and his black legging also looked very tight.

"Good morning, my beloved students! Why are you guys crowded around Mikan-chan's—Oh. My. God." Narumi's eyes widened when he saw a tiny baby was sleeping inside a basket placed on top of Mikan's table.

"Mikan-chan ...err…your son?" Narumi-sensei asked, surprised.

As quick as a lightning, Mikan immediately stood up her feet and cried, "I told you... THE BABY IS OBVIOUSLY NOT MY SON!"

* * *

The sun was almost drowned into its sleep while Mikan was lamenting the misfortune of hers coming unstoppably without the slightest mercy, in the way of sobbing on her own bed. "Why? Why? Why am I unlucky today?"

"You're noisy, polka-dots! You're more crybaby than the baby." muttered Natsume Hyuuga, the same crimson-eyed guy who was now sitting on the couch beside her bed.

"Why does it have to be like this? I understand that Narumi-sensei told me to take care of this baby because I was the first one who found him... But, but, but why should it have to be with you, Natsume?" Mikan shouted loudly as she continued crying.

"Because I am your partner—that was that idiot, gay teacher said."

Natsume took a deep breath, and then turned his gaze to the baby who was still sleeping beside him. He looked boringly at the baby, thinking that he indeed was too lazy to get involved in this kind of thing. But that stupid, stupid Narumi and his pheromone alice made him unwillingly surrender. After that, he turned away and sighed again.

At least, he could spend some more time with_ his_ Mikan.

Natsume looked back at the baby who had some brunette-colored hair, white skin, and chubby cheeks. Natsume felt somehow familiar with that baby's face which reminded him of someone, but he didn't know who that someone was. Natsume's fingers then made its way to the baby's cheek and touched it, which was unbelievably soft, of course, and he unconsciously pressed the baby's cheek too hard.

"Oee ... oee..." Natsume quickly pulled back his fingers when he heard the baby's crying.

"What were you doing, Natsume?" cried Mikan as she glared straightly at him, in response to the crying.

"I didn't do anything." he answered in defense coldly without showing any slight of change on his face, though his heart felt the opposite.

Mikan immediately rose from her bed and held the baby gently, meant to stop the baby from crying. But he still didn't stop crying. She then sang a song to calm the baby down, but instead of calming, he was still crying, even louder that made Natsume covered his ears.

Panicking and almost in despair, she then made some funny faces to soothe the baby. But he still didn't stop crying. In fact, Natsume was chuckling behind his bangs because of it. Mikan widened her eyes in exasperation.

"Stop laughing, Natsume! You better help me to make him to stop crying! After all, this is your fault that he's now crying loudly and unstoppably!" she shouted.

"I'm not laughing and his crying is not my fault. You'd better just give the baby a bottle of milk."

"But I don't have any milk for the baby..."

"You do. It's just not coming out yet for now. You know... it'll be right inside your flat chest."

Mikan was silent for a moment, trying to digest his words. Not long after that her face turned red when she realized the meaning behind his words. "Natsume, you big pervert! I hate you!" she yelled.

Natsume smirked, "Just kidding. More importantly there is a bag inside that basket, isn't it? Just try to open it, who knows if there are things for babies inside the bag."

"Oh, you're right!"

"Here, let me carry the baby while you're looking for some milk."

Then she did what Natsume told her to do and immediately made her way to the bag which was placed inside the basket. Just like the fire-caster said, inside the bag there were so many babies' necessities, including a bottle filled with milk and a letter.

After giving the baby a bottle of milk, he finally stopped crying—thanks to Natsume and his brilliant idea—she showed the letter that she found to him. "Natsume, I found this letter inside the bag. I think it's from the parents of this baby. Let's read it together!"

...

_Dear Mikan Sakura._

_First of all, I want to apologize because of the trouble I gave from entrusting this baby of mine to you, but I had no other choice. Maybe you will not believe it, but the truth is a baby boy who is in your hands now comes from the future. This baby is a baby you'll give birth in 10 years._

_Because something happened in the future, the baby's safety is now being threatened and the only safe place I could think of is in the past, which is in your hands. So, in order to hide our baby from his pursuers, I sent him to you. Don't worry. I will guarantee that the pursuers won't know about this plan. Well, the most important thing is I hope you'll take care of this baby as your own child—even though the baby is really yours. All the things the baby needs are inside the bag in which you found this letter._

_I will give a message if the situation in the future has been under control. That's when I'll come to the past to pick up my baby._

_Oh yeah, the baby's name is Natsuki. Please treat him well and kindly!_

_Sincerely,  
22-year-old Mikan Sakura._

_...  
_

Both Mikan and Natsume lost in the deep silence until she broke it with her shouting. "Oh my GOD! So this baby—I mean, Natsuki is my future son! Oh, in the future I will have a baby!"

Natsume briefly responded, "Of course, stupid."

After that, Mikan then patted Natsuki's head gently. He was still sucking his bottle of milk as she then twirled around the room. While Natsume was...

… filled with jealousy and curiosity about who was the father of Natsuki's in the future.

**To be contin****ued**

**

* * *

**

**Author's**** Note: **How was it? Was it good or not? This is the first chapter of this fic. Please let me know if this is readable or made you satisfied through the review. I'd be pleased if you also point out my mistakes in this story. Thank you very much and see you soon.**  
**


	2. Their Fight

**Summary: **A 12-year-old Mikan Sakura suddenly found an abandoned baby in front of her dorm room. And the next thing she knew, she is forced by Narumi-sensei to take care of it, along with a certain crimson-eyed guy! What will happen then? NxM

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I do own the plot.

* * *

**Suddenly Becomes 'Mama'**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

**Chapter 2: Their Fight**

A fresh morning greeted the Alice Academy middle school building which was looked very glorious because each of the windows reflecting the sunrays to all directions. Today was so bright that the birds even sang joyfully to each other. The view was very lively of course. But, unfortunately, wasn't for our lovely main character and her gangs—

—because, at the same time they were learning math by the infamous Jinno-sensei.

Almost all of the students in Alice Academy felt reluctant to this fierce teacher—despite the fact that they were much more frightened by his electricity Alice than he himself. In contrast to Narumi-sensei who always brought positive aura when he was teaching, Jinno-sensei was the opposite. Even the wrinkles on his face supported his negative aura.

The world wouldn't have been exciting if there was no one who dared to rebel against Jinno-sensei. Maybe there were some people who doubted that there would be a student who dared to do that. But most of people believed that that student really existed, even in reality it wasn't only a student, but students. The two among them were very infamous for the nicknames 'Black Cat' and 'Ice Queen'. I think you are now able to guess who they were.

However, there was _one_ person among those who didn't intend to disobey but always got a scolding from that electricity teacher. Unlike the Black Cat and the Ice Queen who openly showed their rebellions; wherein the Black Cat was always sleeping with his face covered by a manga during his class and the Ice Queen was too busy with her inventions to even pay a little attention to him (yet because both of them were genius in math, sometimes Jinno-sensei just let them did what they wanted). But even though this _one_ student was always trying to pay most of her attention to Jinno-sensei's lesson, somehow she always ended up given punishment from him.

And even today, she once again received the anger of Jinno-sensei for the umpteenth times when a very familiar voice came from the direction of the large bag beside her.

"Oee... oee ..." That was the sound of the said voice.

"What was that?" shouted Jinno-sensei, who turned his face from the blackboard toward his students. "Who is fool enough to take a baby into this class and interrupt the lesson?"

Everyone already knew who it was, including Jinno-sensei himself.

"Mikan Sakura, detention! Get out of my class now and we'll meet again after school for punishment!"

"Not again..." muttered the pale-faced girl named Mikan Sakura in a low voice. She then carried the said large bag which was still sounding a crying and stepped out of the classroom.

The atmosphere in the classroom still kept in silent when most of the students stared at her with a sense of sympathy. No one dared to protest. At the same time, a smirk was formed on the face of a guy who owned the most dazzling crimson eyes.

"Natsume Hyuuga, the same detention applies to you!" stated Jinno suddenly.

* * *

Mikan immediately ran to her dorm room in order to calm Natsuki who was crying out of the blue. Once in her room, she quickly putted him down on her bed and gave him a bottle of milk. Mikan exhaled as a sign of relief when the baby finally stopped crying. She stared at Natsuki's chubby face and then stroked his brunette hair.

She sighed once again.

Actually she didn't want to bring him to the classroom nor did hide him inside a large bag from Jinno-sensei's eyesight. But there was no other choice for her. She couldn't possibly leave him on academy's teachers' hands because she knew how busy the teachers were. And so she also couldn't leave him alone in her room.

"Heck. The future me is really a troublesome ..."

"The present you are also a troublesome—" said a voice which belonged to someone so familiar in her life, and the said someone was now leaning himself on her door with his hands crossed on his chest, "—aren't you, little _mama_?"

"Don't call me that, you perverted fox!"

Natsume Hyuuga only formed a smirk when he made his steps toward her and little Natsuki who was still sucking his bottle of milk.

"Why are you here, Natsume? Jinno-sensei's lesson is still on-going, isn't it?" Mikan asked, surprised.

"Thanks to you, the damned teacher also gave me detention."

"Eh? What did I do?"

"Because I'm your partner—that's what he said."

"Huh?"

The fire caster just grinned, and they both finally sunk in silence. Then he looked at Natsuki who was also looking back at him. Those big eyes that that baby had really reminded him of someone he knew, but he once again couldn't figure out who he or she was.

_Those big ruby eyes._

"Hey, Natsume, do you smell something?" Mikan asked as she covered her nose with her index finger and thumb.

Natsume turned his eyes from Natsuki to her, raising an eyebrow, "What—"

At the same time, Natsuki once again suddenly wept.

"Oh my God! Sshh... Sshh... my dear, Natsuki. Please don't cry again..." she said desperately, carrying the baby in her arms. Then she could smell the stinky scent coming from his diaper.

Knowing where the stink came from, the Black Cat quickly covered his nose as he said, "Hurry up change his diaper. He smells so bad."

"I'm on it!" she exclaimed and then immediately took a clean diaper and a baby powder from the bag where all the baby necessities were placed inside. She then putted Natsuki to bed and got ready to open his dirty diaper. But she turned freeze for a moment.

"Natsume, I wanna ask you one thing."

"Speak up."

"I guess I'm not ready for this… would you do it instead of me?"

"No way in hell!"

"Why not?"

"Why you ask? Of course it's a girl's job."

Mikan pouted, "But yesterday you didn't even do anything to help me taking care of Natsuki. So today you should."

"I have no obligation to do that."

"But Narumi-sensei told you so!"

"Who cares about that gay teacher."

"You are annoying, Natsume! It's just this kind of thing and you—"

"If it's only 'this kind of thing', why don't you do it yourself then?"

When Mikan was about to protest, Natsuki's crying turned louder, as if to stop the fight the two of them had. Hearing that, Mikan returned her focus on Natsuki.

"Forgive me, Natsuki! I should have paid more attention to you than to that jerk." Mikan sadly apologized as she slowly took off his dirty diaper and threw it to the trash. After that she cleaned his buttock then pulled the clean diaper on him. At last, Natsuki finally stopped crying.

Mikan took a deep breath in relieved, "Finally, it's done."

"You should have done it earlier." Natsume said firmly.

"Nah, I hate you, Natsume. So I don't talk with you!"

He just smirked, "But you're just talking to me."

The both of them stuck their tongue out at each other in exasperation. "I feel so sorry for your future son! He'll have a stubborn and useless father like you!"

"I actually feel sorry for Natsuki because he has a stupid mother."

"No way! Natsuki will be proud to have a caring mother like me! Unlike you who don't give a damn at anything!"

"Surely Natsuki will be proud to have a cool father like me."

"Huh? That doesn't make sense! Seriously, why do you think ignorant people like you are cool?"

"I didn't say that."

Mikan finally reached the limit of her patience. "Arrgghh! What the heck is wrong with you? And Natsuki is my son, not yours!" she emphasized the last two words.

Suddenly Natsume felt like there was an arrow piercing his chest when Mikan said that, because now his chest felt hurt, even to the point where he couldn't reply back. Mikan words kept repeating in his mind. How he wished that Natsuki was also his. How he wished that Mikan would realize the feelings he felt. If she did maybe this useless debate with her wouldn't happen and he wouldn't feel sore. How he was hoping to such things.

After that, they both just stayed in silence, until Mikan destroyed it when she carried Natsuki and was about to walk out of her room when she said, "The next period will be held in a moment. We'd better get back to class." she said flatly.

The fire caster stared at her for a moment. Then he took a deep breathe as he followed her.

* * *

The moon soon would come out to replace the sun in the sky when Mikan stepped out of the classroom, followed by Natsume. They had just finished their detention from Jinno-sensei who ordered them to clean the classroom. An unusual sight could be seen by the frog teacher when he was punishing the two of them. Neither Mikan nor Natsume did say a word to each other, nor looked at each other.

Yes, you're right, until now they were still in quarrel. Both Mikan and Natsume had a pride that kept them away from reconciliation.

Mikan then walked back toward her room and occasionally yawned and stretched her arms, feeling exhausted. She couldn't wait to see Natsuki who was left in Hotaru's hands. Behind her, the fire caster followed as he putted his hands in his pockets. He secretly stared at Mikan's back with the eyes filled of meanings.

"_Black cat..._"

His crimson eyes widened when he heard the whispers that came from his back side. He looked at Mikan. Apparently she didn't hear that mysterious whisper.

"_Black cat..._"

Natsume then narrowed his eyes and turned away from her. He walked toward the source of those whispers. He really did know whose the whisper was. "What do you want, Persona?" he asked coldly when he caught the sight of a man with a white mask covered half of his face.

"I've got a mission for you."

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **This chapter is short. I think this fic is getting serious right now. It will be more serious in next chapters because I'm gonna add some adventure in this fic. Like Takagi from Bakuman had said that gags story doesn't really suit me at all. For more information about this fic, Mikan and Natsume are NOT dating but Natsume surely has a feeling for Mikan. One-sided love I mean.

**Here is short summary for chapter 3:**

_When morning sun greeted Mikan happily, she finds something that almost makes her faint. Natsuki's gone. She can't find him even though she's already searching for him anywhere. What's happening to Natsuki last night when Mikan was sleeping? Does his disappearance have something with Natsume's mission?_

REVIEW Please!**  
**


	3. Natsuki and Natsume

**Summary: **A 12-year-old Mikan Sakura suddenly found an abandoned baby in front of her dorm room. And the next thing she knew, she is forced by Narumi-sensei to take care of it, along with a certain crimson-eyed guy! What will happen then? NxM

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I do own the plot.

* * *

Mikan turned her body around 180 degrees when she felt the sun once again began to attack her face. She was almost going back into the world of her dream when she suddenly thought of something. "Ah, school! I'm late!" she shouted. She then got up from her bed as she widened her hazel eyes.

She paused for a moment.

"Today is Saturday. No school, yeah. Better get sleep again..." she said as she laid her petite body back to her bed. She yawned, closed her eyes, and once again was about to enter the world of her dream when she suddenly thought of something. Again.

"Natsuki!" she spontaneously lifted her body up. "It's weird that I haven't heard his crying yet. Maybe I slept too soundly,"

She paused for a moment.

"Eh? Maybe I really was sleeping too soundly until I didn't realize that he had been crying all the time. I'm so stupid!" she exclaimed as she got up and ran to the crib—a sophisticated crib that you just had to click some buttons to get all the baby's necessities, such as bottles of milk, baby toys, and other things—which was made by Hotaru. Her hazel eyes grew wider when she only saw the baby blanket scattered on the floor.

"NATSUKI!"

* * *

**Suddenly Becomes 'Mama'**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

**Chapter 3: Natsuki and Natsume**

The sound of crying could be heard inside a three-star room belonged to Hotaru Imai. The people who passed by might be assuming that the one who was crying was Natsuki, the baby. But now was different. They didn't know that that sound of crying was coming from the mouth of a 12-year-old girl with brunette hair, Mikan Sakura.

"Na-Natsuki ... He's gone ... He's disappeared, Hotaru! He must have been kidnapped!" cried Mikan, along with her hiccups.

She was now crying on Hotaru's lap, while behind her, Ruka was stroking her back with a full sense of sympathy. "Calm down, Sakura, Natsuki might accidentally get out of the crib and is now crawling everywhere. He must be still around here." Ruka said, intending to comfort her.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. Her invention was never a fail, "That's impossib—"

"That's impossible!" Mikan suddenly cut her words off with a shout. "I know how great Hotaru's invention was and moreover, Natsuki is still a baby! He can't crawl yet! Besides, I was looking for him everywhere but I still couldn't find him! I'm sure Natsuki must have been kidnapped by someone who's after him!"

Hotaru just sighed, "Yes, yes, Mikan. We believe in you. Natsuki is kidnapped."

Hearing that, Mikan fell into tears. Hotaru and Ruka then shook their head. "Don't cry, Mikan. I'll help you to find Natsuki."

Mikan lifted her face up and you could see the rays of hope in her eyes. "Really, Hotaru?"

Hotaru nodded. She then stood up and looked for things that she thought would be useful to find the baby. Once ready, she turned her face to Mikan

"You told me that in the future Natsuki is being threatened so that he was sent into the past by 22-year-old you. Then there's some possibility that people who are pursuing him already knew that plan and then also went to the past. If that so, then there's no doubt that Natsuki was really kidnapped."

"Hotaru... you're great!" Mikan and Ruka shouted in unison.

"Yes, I am." she said before continuing her words. "If that possibility is indeed true, I'm sure that the kidnapping was carried out at night, when you're still sleeping. Fortunately, I putted a hidden camera in your room so that we can—"

"What?" Mikan interrupted her. "So you've been spying on me, Hotaru? I can't believe it. In whose room did you put all of your other hidden cameras?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Ruka's, Anna's, Nonoko's, Iinchou's, Permy's, Koko's, Kitsu's, Mochu's, Misaki-senpai's, Tsubasa-senpai's, Baka-Tono's, Narumi-sensei's, Misaki-sensei's—"

"Okay that's enough," Ruka cut off suddenly. "That's crazy, Hotaru. But I'm glad that you didn't mention Natsume's name. At least he wouldn't be mad at this."

Mikan nodded. "Speaking of Natsume, where is he, anyway? Although we're still quarrelling, but, I—"

"Mikan," said Hotaru with her widening eyes. "You won't believe what you will see."

The brunette then turned to the direction pointed by Hotaru—a screen that showed the contents of her own room, the sleeping figure of hers, and a masked guy who came into her room and then brought Natsuki out through the window. Her eyes widened when she realized the pattern of the mask that guy was wearing—

—a Black Cat mask.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work, Hotaru?" Mikan asked as she putted a Gulliver's Candy in her mouth, causing her body to turn into a figure of 16-year-old girl. "I'm afraid it will turn like before, when we're caught in the middle of the journey."

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "I can't help. The only portal which will make all of us out of this academy without getting busted is right only in the High School division building." she also took a Gulliver's Candy which was causing her body to grow up into the 16-year-old Hotaru.

Ruka and Mikan's face just blushed simultaneously, because it was the first time they both saw the 16-year-old version of Hotaru. "Hotaru, you look beautiful!" Mikan praised, holding up her hands to hug her friend, who sadly met with punches from Baka-Gun.

"Don't touch me," she responded cruelly. "And also I'll hit you with my newest version of Baka-Gun if you both dare to swallow the candy!"

Mikan and Ruka, who had also turned into a figure of 16-year-old teenager, nodded obediently. They silently swore they didn't want nor would be a victim of the merciless newest version of her Baka-Gun.

"Let's go." Hotaru said in command.

The three finally walked into the Alice Academy High School division's building with an uncertain feeling, especially for Mikan and Ruka. Both of them were afraid if the same incident which happened several years ago—when they, along with Natsume, Tsubasa, and Tono, were sneaking into the High School Division's building for the same portal—would be repeated again. But Hotaru's glare unexpectedly was able to make them threw away those fears.

"Crap, Baka-Tono and Tsubasa-senpai are coming!" Hotaru whispered. She then pushed Mikan and Ruka away in order to hide from the long-haired guy and the star-tattooed guy. They sighed with relief after they managed to escape from the view of their seniors. Then they continued their journey.

"Why do we have to hide from Tono-senpai and Tsubasa-senpai?" Mikan asked, surprised.

"If we get caught by them, they would eventually try to join us. I don't wanna add another useless member into my group." Hotaru answered coldly.

Their next trip, fortunately, wasn't getting any resistance. Quickly they could find a portal in the keyhole of the door of the High School council room. Hotaru then rummaged through her pockets to find stuff that she needed, a Hyuuga Natsume's strand of hair.

"If we put this strand of hair into this direction controller capsule and then throw it into the portal, the portal will take us to the place where Natsume is being." she explained as she did what she had just said.

"Are you guys ready?" Hotaru asked, turning her face to her friends. While holding each other hands, they both nodded and immediately sucked into the portal.

* * *

Somewhere, there was an all-white room where there were only one vent, one table, and one sofa in it. The room was completely closed and isolated from the outside world. On the sofa sat a 12-year-old boy who was holding a baby. From behind his Black Cat mask, he stared at the baby who was also staring back at him.

He lamented about how he really didn't want to do this, and how he was hoping that this was only a dream and when he woke up, everything would be back to normal.

"Good job, Black Cat." said a voice which destroyed his hopes. The Black Cat turned towards the source of the sound, and he found a man in half-length white mask was smiling cynically at him.

"Hn." was just his cold response. The Black Cat then was so shocked when the man came up to him and grabbed the baby roughly. "What the hell are you—"

"Fufufu," a grin formed from the mouth of the man. "So this is the baby whom _they_ called 'a special'. I wonder what is so 'special' of him that makes those _people from the future_ want him so bad."

Although being hidden behind a mask, you could tell that the Black Cat's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean—"

"This baby's eyes color is really disgusting, just like his father." the white-masked man then smirked and turned to the Black Cat, handing the baby back to him. "You stay here and keep the baby until those _people from the future_ are coming."

While holding the baby, he rolled his face, feeling annoyed.

"You do know what would happen to the father and sister of yours if you didn't carry out my orders, don't you?"

In his mind, the Black Cat cursed the man in front of him. The man's smirk grew wider, and then, just before he disappeared he said something to the fire caster.

"Your eyes color is indeed very disgusting, Natsume."

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **This chapter is short. Again. The adventure starts from this chapter and will going on 3 chapters only (including this one). I hope you like it. These days, I'm feeling annoyed because the chapter 128 of Gakuen Alice manga doesn't come out. For God's sake, I've waited for more than a month already! I also can't find the RAW version. Seriously, what's happening with the scanlators? I am so sorry if my words offended you so much. I am not intending to do that, sorry.

Please do REVIEW and stay tuned for chapter 4! Thank you all.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is short. I think this fic is getting serious right now. It will be more serious in next chapters because I'm gonna add some adventure in this fic. Like Takagi from Bakuman had said that gags story doesn't really suit me at all. For more information about this fic, Mikan and Natsume are NOT dating but Natsume surely has a feeling for Mikan. One-sided love I mean.

**Here is short summary for chapter 3:**

_When morning sun greeted Mikan happily, she finds something that almost makes her faint. Natsuki's gone. She can't find him even though she's already searching for him anywhere. What's happening to Natsuki last night when Mikan was sleeping? Does his disappearance have something with Natsume's mission?_

REVIEW Please!**  
**


	4. The Mysterious Man

**Summary: **A 12-year-old Mikan Sakura suddenly found an abandoned baby in front of her dorm room. And the next thing she knew, she is forced by Narumi-sensei to take care of it, along with a certain crimson-eyed guy! What will happen then? NxM

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I do own the plot.

* * *

**Suddenly Becomes 'Mama'**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Mysterious Man**

"Where are we?"

Mikan asked in surprise, when only the ocean of sand and dry wind which she could see in her hazel eyes. She turned to Hotaru and Ruka. They both also seemed surprised by what they saw, even though the Ice Queen's face still looked flat. The brunette then intentionally swallowed the Gulliver Candy she ate and that caused her to turn back into her original figure—her figure when she was 12 years old.

Ruka and Hotaru also had managed to restore themselves as before. The animal lover then bowed his body and clutched a handful of sand in his fist. Both of his cerulean eyes stared at the grains of sand floating in the wind. He then looked at Mikan, "Looks like now we are in the desert."

Mikan pouted as she looked at Hotaru, "You said we would arrive at a place where Natsume is, didn't you?" she protested as she shook Hotaru's arm, "Then why now we are in the desert?"

"Don't touch me." Hotaru said flatly as she fired her Baka-Gun at Mikan. That caused the pigtailed girl flying onto the sky. But strangely, at a certain point, her body bounced back and fell down, crashing the grains of sand at the bottom.

Both Hotaru and Ruka were widening their eyes.

"H-Hotaru! You meanie!" She sobbed as she stroked her head and rubbed her eyes, "Ow, the sand got into my eyes!"

Unfortunately, her two best friends were more focused on the strange event that happened before their eyes. "Did you see that, Hotaru?" asked Ruka to convince himself.

Hotaru just nodded slowly. She placed her index finger and thumb on her chin. She repeated in her mind what was happening in front of her eyes and thought of all the possibilities that might happen. She knew that her invention wasn't a fail. That's why, she felt confident that they would be arrive in the same place as the Black Cat, no matter near or far. There must be a trick which was applied in this place.

And Mikan had proved that.

She approached the brunette, who was still rubbing her eyes, and then patted her shoulder, "You're a genius sometimes, Mikan." she said with a grin.

"H-Huh?"

The Ice Queen then rummaged through her pocket and handed Mikan some kind of eyes purifier, "Here, drip it into your eyes." she said, and after that, she whispered something to Ruka.

While Mikan was still busy with her eyes, Ruka and Hotaru then walked separately toward the two opposite sides; Ruka went to the right and Hotaru went to the left. They held up their hands and as they walked forward, and expectedly their hands met an end. After that, they made their paces horizontally like a crab, still touching the end spot with their hands. A few minutes later, Ruka stopped his activity when he found something.

"Imai, just like what you had said! I found it!" he claimed excitedly as he waved his hand at Hotaru. The amethyst-eyed girl then smirked and approached him.

Mikan, who was already finished with her problem, turned her face to her best friends with astonishment. "What are you guys doing?"

Hotaru's smirk grew wider, "Watch this."

Without further ado Hotaru walked towards Ruka and then her hand touched the pointed spot. When she found what she wanted, she grabbed it, turned it around, and lastly pulled it. Mikan's hazel eyes widened when she saw the view of the desert beside Hotaru cut off vertically into a kind of door shape. And when it was opened, it miraculously showed a long white hallway. "H-How could you?" surprised and shocked Mikan questioning the Blackmail Queen.

"Illusion alice," Hotaru answered briefly. "The desert was actually just a trick that used some illusion alice and its original form is just a regular room."

Mikan's mouth immediately formed a wide smile as she stood up and ran to hug Hotaru, her beloved friends, who had shown her geniuses, accuracy, initiatives, and also her quick applicability in an impressive way so that finally the three of them could escape the trap of the illusion alice. "You're amazingly awesome, Hotaru!"

* * *

"Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, come on, faster! I wanna find Natsuki as fast as we can! I'm afraid there would be something bad happened to him if we were coming late!" she said impatiently as they ran down the devious white-painted hallway, as if like a labyrinth with no end.

"Calm down, Sakura, don't be too hasty! Moreover, Natsume is there with him, isn't he?" said Ruka, who was trying to catch the running Mikan, leaving Hotaru at the back.

Mikan stopped, and then looked at Ruka while wrinkling her eyebrow. "What the heck are you talking about, Ruka? That time you also saw him kidnapped Natsuki, didn't you? Because of that... because of that... I ... I can't trust him!"

Then she ran. Ran away from the worried Ruka and also from Hotaru who just rolled her eyes. She rubbed her hazel eyes to hold back the tears that would soon flow. She was so sad, so angry, upset, and disappointed that she didn't notice what was in front of her, causing her to hit something, or more precisely, someone in the corner.

That someone, in fact, was a man.

Mikan would fall down if those muscular hands didn't hold her waist. "I-I'm sorry, I ..." her eyes widened when she saw a tall figure in front of his eyes. He was handsome, about 180 centimeters tall, had a muscular yet proportional body, was wearing a white shirt with two upper buttons left unbuttoned and also black trousers, had pale skin and a disheveled raven hair. But what was surprised her mostly was his piercing red eyes.

Natsume Hyuuga.

The tears, which had been detained, now started streaming down her blushing cheeks. "You ... you are Natsume, aren't you?" she asked as she lifted her sobbing face up. Seeing the man in front of her nodded slowly, she lowered her face as her hands began banging his waist.

"Give me my Natsuki back! Give him back!"

The man, with his widening crimson eyes, just looked at her with a complicated look. He was confused about what to do. Natsume, the man, was just trying to touch Mikan's shoulders with his both hands, but stopped in the middle of its way. "I am sorry." were the only words that came out of his mouth, in a hoarse man voice.

"Take your hands off Mikan's body!" Hotaru commanded firmly while holding her latest version of Baka-Gun towards Natsume. She glared at the fire caster sharply. Mikan then turned her body around to hug Hotaru tightly and crying at the Ice Queen's shoulder. While Ruka, who was standing beside the two of them, just stared at the man in front of him with a surprise look.

"Natsume?" Ruka asked to convince himself. "You're Natsume, aren't you? What is happening with your body...?"

Natsume just shrugged and nodded slowly.

* * *

"Why did you do it, Natsume? Why did you kidnap Natsuki?" Mikan questioned with a heavy tone as she had managed to calm herself from crying.

Now the four of them were sitting in the same corridor as before. Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka were sitting side by side, while Natsume was sitting in front of them. The Black Cat just looked down at the white floor beneath him, as if the floor was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"..." Natsume answered her only with silence.

"I hate you, Natsume!"

"..."

Mikan just took a deep breath and shook her face before she made a glance at Hotaru with hopeful eyes. Her friend just merely shrugged her shoulders as she stared at him sharply.

"Where's Natsuki?"

"In the main hall of this building."

"This building? Actually, where are we?"

"One of the secret headquarters of the Dangerous Ability Class which placed outside the academy, precisely in the south of Tokyo."

The three of the listeners were widening their eyes. They honestly couldn't believe with the information they heard. The atmosphere around them became quiet until Hotaru destroyed it, "You mean, the school has something to do with the kidnapping?"

"Yes... and no."

It was now Ruka's turn to ask, "What the heck exactly happened?"

The fire caster then lifted his face up, "The people of the future who are after Natsuki slowly began to come into the present. They knew his mother's plan so that they sent a message to Persona and immediately ordered him to kidnap the baby."

"How did you—"

"What we have to do now is quickly go to the main hall to save him,"—Natsume cut Ruka's words off—"before those people from the future are coming."

"How long is the estimated time?" asked Hotaru flatly.

"If we're lucky, they will arrive in 30 minutes. If we're not, it will be 10 minutes left."

Their eyes grew wider before finally Mikan stood up from her seat and looked at her companions firmly. "Then, what are we waiting for? We must quickly save Natsuki before it's too late!" she shouted. Her two best friends then smiled and also got up to follow her.

She then glanced at Natsume, "I don't know why you're helping us, especially when it was you who kidnapped Natsuki. But… thank you!" she said quietly. She immediately hugged Hotaru's arm to hide her reddening face.

Natsume simply smiled before he finally followed Mikan and the others.

* * *

"The hallways are like a labyrinth because of its long, tortuous corridors. The main hall is right in the middle of the labyrinth—"

Hotaru just nodded and her amethyst eyes were narrowing to the back of the man in front of him. She then quietly took her Baka-Gun out. And that caused the brunette to look at her best friend with confusion plastered on her eyes.

"—I'll guide you all to the main hall. Approximately we'll get there in 15 minutes." the Black Cat just continued his words.

"What's wrong with you, Hotaru?" Mikan asked her best friend with a whisper. Ruka was also surprised when he observed the Ice Queen, who had been acting strangely.

"I don't really trust him." Hotaru replied in a whisper.

"Why?" it's now Ruka's turn to ask, in a low tone so that Natsume couldn't hear him. "Is it because Natsume's body is like an adult? Maybe, just maybe, it's because he also ate the Gulliver's Candy, isn't it?"

Hotaru then glared at her companions. "I don't remember ever lent him my Gulliver's Candy. There must be something he's hiding from us. If he himself didn't trust us, so why should we trust him?"

"I don't know but my feeling told me that he isn't Natsume." she continued.

"Ehh?" Mikan and Ruka shouted in unison, causing Natsume to turn around towards them in surprise. Then Hotaru shot her Baka-Gun twice and also glared at them both sharply.

"It's okay, they're just noisy." the Ice Queen clarified flatly.

Natsume just smirked, "Hn."

Seeing his reaction, the three of them were equally convinced that the person in front of them was indeed Natsume. Although Hotaru still had a sense of suspicion inside her mind. For some reason, half of her suspected that the man in front of her was not Natsume, but the other half believed that he was the real him. She couldn't understand why she could feel that way. And she swore that she would solve that problem when they had succeeded in rescuing Natsuki.

After a long walk, suddenly, the sound of explosion could be heard in their ears. Spontaneously, they stopped walking and alerting themselves. Hotaru recharged her own Baka-Gun's ammunition, while Natsume stretched his hand intending to protect the children behind him.

"What was that explosion sound?" Mikan asked anxiously.

Not long after that, then the second blast came again, shocking their ears.

"It seems from the main hall." Natsume replied flatly.

All of them then nodded and quickly ran to accelerate their steps towards the main hall, where the sounds of explosions came from. In less than 5 minutes, they finally reached the main hall's door which full-colored with white. At that time, they bowed down to inhale for a moment when suddenly the third explosion was heard again, clearer and louder than before. Making them wondered about what exactly happened behind that door.

Mikan finally made a step towards the door. Hotaru and Ruka prepared their alices in case if something unwanted happened to her. When Mikan's small fingers touched the doorknob, she immediately swallowed her own saliva and slowly opened the door.

_Natsuki… mommy is coming to save you!_

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**Finally, I updated chapter 4! Yay! Honestly, I don't know why but recently I started thinking that the main characters here seemed mature. I wanna remind you that they're still 12 in this story, so don't ask why when I called them as children. And else, what bothering me so much is how did Mikan know about how to raise a baby? I found it very weird since I don't believe that a 12-year-old kid can take care of a baby without adults, moreover if the kid is as childish as Mikan. Maybe a woman's nature feeling helps her a lot, that's all what I could come out with.

Please do REVIEW and stay tuned for chapter 5! Thank you all.


	5. The Strongest One

**Summary: **A 12-year-old Mikan Sakura suddenly found an abandoned baby in front of her dorm room. And the next thing she knew, she is forced by Narumi-sensei to take care of it, along with a certain crimson-eyed guy! What will happen then? NxM

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I do own the plot.

* * *

The large white door had been opened and a thick cloud of smoke began to make its way out through the gaps in the door. Mikan closed her nose and coughed, so did Hotaru and Ruka. She tried to open both of her hazel eyes which had closed due to the smoke. But alas, she couldn't see anything. All that was in front of her eyes looked gray until a sprinkling fire created a small light and got rid of that smoke.

Once again, she tried to open her eyes.

Her eyes widened when she saw a sight that she certainly had never seen before. In front of her eyes, she saw a very large hall, but at some point had been destroyed, might be blown up by something. The ruins of the walls filled the floor, so were some people lying on top of it.

She also saw Natsume—who had a figure of 12-year-old boy—was kneeling while holding something in his hand. He looked out of breath and his face was pale, but he still looked straight ahead with his piercing crimson eyes. Mikan's eyes then diverted to something in his left hand. She concentrated her eyes to see more clearly what it was.

A baby—Natsuki.

* * *

**Suddenly Becomes 'Mama'**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Strongest One**

"Natsuki!" Mikan shouted, echoing throughout the hall. She immediately ran towards Natsume who appeared to have several wounds on his body. She also saw the sweat running down his temples, wetting his pale face.

"Mikan! What are you doing here?"

Before he could hear her answer, Mikan's hand flew quickly and slapped his cheek. His eyes widened, especially after he saw the tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"Seriously what do you want? After you kidnapped Natsuki, and now you're even seriously injured like this... You're making me so angry and worried, Natsume..." she sobbed, rubbing her eyes.

Natsume raised his right hand, wiping her tears with his fingers. "Mikan—"

"My, my... Who do we have here…" interrupted a husky voice that came out of the smirking mouth of a man in front of them. "How intimate. You two didn't even realize I'm here watching."

Mikan turned her eyes and caught the figure of a middle-aged man wearing a black suit. She noticed a face that somehow seemed familiar in her hazel eyes—his black hair was thin and his smooth, soft eyes seemed so threatening. He had the wrinkles on his forehead and a peculiar smirk on his thin lips.

"I think that that stupid girl does not recognize you. How impolite." said a woman standing on his left side, who had a blonde hair and thick make-up, obscuring the actual wrinkles that had been formed in her beauty face.

"Tsk." responded another man on the middle-aged man's right side. Rei Serio, or better known as Persona, was just crossing his arms across his chest.

Natsume glared at the people in front of him. He then stood up and pulled her behind him, intending to protect her. "Just go to hell, Koizumi."

Mikan's eyes widened at the fire caster's words. "Koizumi? You mean, she is Luna Koizumi?"

"Damn you, Hyuuga!" Luna yelled as she ordered two of her subordinates to attack Natsume and Mikan. However, the two men were hit by a unique weapon which was infamous for its sound.

_Baka Baka Baka_

"I think I agree with him. You also seem to forget us, Mikan." Hotaru commented coldly after she knocked down the enemies by her Baka-Gun. Behind her, Ruka was also running, following the Ice Queen. They both putted themselves besides the Black Cat.

"Hotaru!" Mikan immediately hugged her best friend's arm. "Ha! It's now 4 versus 3, Luna! You can't underestimate us, and also—wait a minute, Hotaru, where's Natsume?"

"I'm here, baka." Natsume answered coldly. He just shook his head, not understanding why Mikan asked something stupid like that.

"Not you! But Natsume who—hold on a sec…"—Mikan stopped for a moment when she seemed to realize something—"…why there are two Natsumes?"

"He disappeared," Hotaru answered quickly.

Ruka then went on to explain things, "He seems to disappear when there were clouds of smokes back then. Hotaru and I had a hard time to find him so that's why we're late joining you guys. I can't help because Hotaru is so curious about who that Natsume is—"

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Natsume interrupted his best friend in confusion.

Hotaru just rolled her eyes, "I'll explain later because now we will be very busy." she said as she filled her Baka-gun's ammunition and glared at the dozens of black-glasses men who were about to attack them.

"Arrest them! Although they are just kids, do not ever give mercy!" Luna gave a command to her slaves who were under control of her Soul-sucking Alice.

However, the middle-aged man next to her glared at her. "Don't harm the baby, Luna. You know how precious he is for us."

Luna just rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, Kuonji-sama."

The black-glasses men then nodded and immediately activated their alice on Mikan and her friends. Actually they were the Fuukitai group from the future. One of them cast out the Wind Alice and attacked Hotaru and Mikan. The Ice Queen simply avoided it and shot her Baka-Gun towards the attacker. Then she dragged Mikan into a safe place, in behind some large debris piles. Meanwhile, a flock of hawks suddenly came through the ventilations of the hall and attacked the Fuukitai. One of the hawk then perched on Ruka's arm. The Animal-lover caressed the bird with a smile before he joined Mikan and Hotaru.

_Duaarrr _

A quite big explosion suddenly exploded, causing almost three-quarters of the Fuukitai flung away and fainting. The explosion apparently came from the Hyuuga Natsume's fire Alice, as well as the three previous explosions. The explosion was very effective in crippling the Fuukitai and making Principal Kuonji, Luna, and Persona went backwards to find a safe place. But it also made Natsume fell on his knees before he coughed up blood. Sweat began flowing again through his temples.

"Natsume! Natsuki!" Mikan cried hysterically from the distance. She was about to run to the Black Cat when she was suddenly detained by Hotaru who shook her face.

"It's too dangerous if you get there, Mikan! Hyuuga surely will be able to protect himself and also the baby in his hand!"

Mikan just frowned. Taking her palms together, she prayed and hoped that Natsuki Natsume could survive.

Meanwhile, Natsume activated his white alice stone contained Healing Alice around his neck after he made a wall of fire that surrounded and protected him and Natsuki. Then his crimson eyes stared at Natsuki who also looked back at him. He felt strange. Why didn't Natsuki cry even though the fuss here was extremely noisy? Yet while he was still in the academy, he was always crying. And also when they both were in isolation room, he was also crying for a while.

But Natsuki just looked at the Black Cat with both of his big and innocent crimson eyes. Natsume then placed his finger to that baby's chubby cheek. The baby only smiled, not laughing, and then clasped his tiny hands on Natsume's big and long finger. Seeing that, the fire caster committed and promised to himself that he would protect this baby no matter what.

Indeed he had made that promise, even before the principal Kuonji and Luna came from the future. Nothing but Natsuki's innocent face made him changed his mind so that he made such a risky promise. The important thing was that he wanted to and would protect the baby of the girl who was very special for him even though his own father and sister are at stake.

Even if he wasn't the father of the baby.

"Just hand me the baby, Natsume, and then you, your family, and Mikan Sakura will get out of here safely." said Principal Kuonji, who walked slowly approaching the circle of Natsume's fire, followed by Luna and Persona.

"Why?" Mikan shouted from behind the ruins of the wall which was located quite far from Natsume and Principal Kuonji. "Why do you want Natsuki so much?"

Kuonji just smirked, "Maybe you don't know yet, but that baby has very rare alices and much, much stronger than Luna, even stronger than Rei." Hearing that answer, all of the listeners were widening their eyes in surprise, except Luna who just rolled her eyes.

"Nullification, Stealing, Insertion, and Memory Processing Alice,"—he continued—"are the strongest Alice combinations and most useful for me. Just imagine; disabling the enemy's Alice, taking his Alice out, turning it into Alice Stone, and then putting it on my body, and also the ability to search for any information, anywhere and anytime. Isn't that incredible?"

Natsume then turned to Natsuki in his arms with a disbelieving look plastered on his face. He never expected this fragile little baby turned out to have four rarest and most powerful Alices. He shook his face—he shouldn't have shocked that much, he thought, because it was natural Natsuki would have those Alice considering Mikan was his mother. But… Memory Processing Alice?

"However, his ability is even more than that..." Kuonji said in a very low tone so that nobody could hear him. A smirk formed on his lips seemed to grow wider.

Mikan bit her lower lip, feeling annoyed, "So you're saying... You're going to make my son as your slave? I absolutely can't let it happens!"

"You're so noisy, Mikan Sakura!" Luna snapped as she held out a hand towards Mikan, ordering some Fuukitai who had Teleportation Alice to teleport themselves to Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka to capture and confine the three of them. "You and Yuka are the same, never wanting to be given mercy by the Principal, and thus the consequences. Your baby is much more powerful and more obedient than the two of you, bitches!"

Natsume's crimson eyes widened to see Luna's action. "Leave the three of them alone, Koizumi! They have nothing to do with this!" he shouted, and for the umpteenth time, he coughed up blood.

"You are very strong but also very weak, Natsume." Kuonji said with a smug smirk when he made his paces getting closer to the Black Cat's wall of fire. "So, quickly hand the baby to me, or else you do want your family and your friends being threatened."

"No! Natsume don't! Mmft—" Mikan shouted, trying to get away from people who grabbed and covered her mouth, but unfortunately failed.

"What else, Natsume? Hand me that baby!"

The Black Cat swallowed hard and stood up straightly, wiping his mouth which was filled with his red blood. He looked at Natsuki for a moment before removing his fire wall. He made his steps toward Principal Kuonji who was smiling with a sly smile, then glaring at it. When he was about one meter away from him, the principal immediately stretched out his hands, intending to receive the baby. His sly smile widened when he saw Natsume was also stretching both of his hands out to hand Natsuki to him.

But suddenly, some flames appeared on both Principal Kuonji's palms.

"No way in hell I would do that."

Seeing that, Mikan smiled and her trust for him started to form again.

Natsume immediately withdrew Natsuki back into his arms just before he stepped away from the principal. Seeing both his hands burnt, Kuonji quickly wagged his hands, intending to kill the fire. His expression on his face showed that he was very upset, "Rei, Luna, quickly grab the baby from that brat's arms!" he commanded by shouting.

Hearing the order, Persona and Luna promptly ran after the Black Cat. However, before she even succeeded in making her paces, Luna was secretly pulled by an unknown man toward a large pile right next to them. Both of her hands were gripped by a large, muscular hand while her mouth was closed by his other hand. Luna tried to release herself, but unsuccessfully failed. Her eyes widened to see who that man was.

"You won't go anywhere, Hag." said that man's husky voice with his infamous smirk and threatening crimson eyes.

Meanwhile, Natsume was trying to once again create a wall of fire when Persona caught his right hand. The half-masked man took out an aura of coldness when he said, "Your mission failed, Black Cat." And he instantly activated his Mark-of-Death Alice which started spreading onto the fire caster's right hand.

_'Shit'_ Natsume cursed silently when his hand began feeling incredible pain. The pain was causing both of his knees turned weak until he couldn't move nor tried to escape from Persona. _'Am I gonna die here?'_

Oh no. He will not, will he?

Because the baby starting to feel some vibration penetrated into his veins, waking up his Alice which was no longer asleep. And when he widened both of his crimson eyes, a blinding beam of light appeared throughout the room.

The surviving Fuukitai, Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan, Luna, Principal Kuonji, Persona, and Natsume, were blind for a moment because that light.

"What's wrong—"

When Natsume regained his eyesight, his eyes widened when he saw a big black Alice Stone floating in the air and then falling down to the floor, followed by the sound of other Alice Stones which were also collapsing to the floor.

And, strangely, the pain in his hand was gone, the moment after he saw the black spots in his hand disappeared.

"W-What is this? I can't use my Alice..." Persona muttered confusingly.

After that, came a laugh—a loud laugh filled with pride—from the lips of a middle-aged man with his pale face. "Alice Stone... That baby just pulled out the Alices of all people in this hall and turned it into Alice stones!"

The situation inside the hall suddenly became silent and awkward—because everybody was still in a state of shock—until Mikan, who had been freed from the clutches of a man who was also surprised, broke it, "I-Impossible..." she said incredulously, shaking her face.

And it was also destroyed by a shout of an unknown man from God-knows-where, "It's time, Natsume! Your Alice is okay! Use your Alice now!"

Natsume blinked for a while and without further ado he immediately used his fire Alice around Persona, Principal Kuonji, and the Fuukitai. "Mikan! Run! Run away now!"

Mikan blinked her eyes and nodded. She then turned to Hotaru and Ruka who were also nodded. And a few seconds later, the three immediately ran towards the door to get out of that place. Before Mikan stepped out of the door, she glanced at Natsume.

"Natsume, what about you and Natsuki?" she cried anxiously.

Natsume simply smiled just before he raised his fingers to form the symbol _'ok'_ which meant, _'Don't worry, we'll be fine. We will soon catch up with you guys.'_

Mikan nodded before she ran out of that hall. "I trust you, Natsume."

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Not my best chapter, I know. But I hope you like it. These days I'm not in a good mood because of some unpleasant thing happened in my life. For those who know my Facebook should have known it if you read my status. Oh well, anyway please do REVIEW because it will surely make my day and bring my good mood back. Thank you all.

Oh, FYI, I'm gonna end this fic in chapter 7.


	6. The Limitless Alice

**Summary: **A 12-year-old Mikan Sakura suddenly found an abandoned baby in front of her dorm room. And the next thing she knew, she is forced by Narumi-sensei to take care of it, along with a certain crimson-eyed guy! What will happen then? NxM

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I do own the plot.

* * *

**Suddenly Becomes 'Mama'**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Limitless Alice**

They were running. Running down these halls of maze to get out of this labyrinth-like building. They were guided by Hotaru's 'ultra GPS' until they found a main door that turned out to be connected to a large yard filled with trees and flowers.

It turned out that the secret headquarters of Dangerous Ability Class was actually a large common mansion.

A few steps after a successful exit through the main door, the mansion suddenly exploded, causing the three of them fell down to the ground. Hotaru, who quickly rose from her laying position, immediately looked for Mikan and Ruka and then dragged them to a standing giant tree nearby as they took shelter behind it.

"Mikan, Ruka, are you two alright?" Hotaru asked worriedly, though her expression didn't show any kind of emotions. The question then was answered by a nod from the two of them.

Mikan turned her hazel eyes towards the black smoke which was flying out onto the blue sky above. She clenched her hands, praying that the two most special persons to her, Natsuki and Natsume, could survive from that big explosion. The explosion caused nearly half part of the mansion was destroyed.

She almost jumped with excitement when she saw a silhouette of someone within the clouds of smoke walking out of the mansion. She felt her prayers were answered when the silhouette was slowly beginning to show its original form.

"Natsuki!"

The brunette ran excitedly towards Natsume who was trying so hard to make his paces while carrying Natsuki in his left hand. He successfully handed the baby to Mikan before he collapsed. Hotaru and Ruka immediately ran towards them to offer help. All of them then rest behind the same tree as the previous one.

"Natsume, are you okay?" Mikan asked anxiously while taking Natsuki in her hands.

The Black Cat just nodded. He then looked at his wounds which were now given first aid by Ruka. _This body_, he thought, _probably wouldn't survive much longer if I was still inside that fucking mansion_. His body indeed wouldn't survive if he kept using his Alice that way. He took a deep breath when suddenly his mind drifted back when Principal Kuonji exclaimed that Natsuki had used his Stealing Alice to pull out everyone's Alices into Alice Stones. Realizing this, he turned his face to his friends.

"Hey, are all of you still able to use your own Alice?" he asked, both worried and curious, though his face didn't show such expressions.

Mikan and Ruka looked at each other before they tried to use their own Alice; Ruka called his favorite hawk using his Animal Pheromone Alice while for Mikan, Natsume tried to activate his fire Alice on her, but it was no use. Seeing this, Natsume had concluded that everyone's Alices but him and his friends were taken out.

"This baby was only taking out the Alices of our enemies."

Natsume then closed his eyes and leaned back on the tree trunk behind him, feeling exhausted. He was already very tired, both physically and mentally. Natsuki and his Alices really filled the fire caster's mind. _It's horrifying_, he thought, _that petite baby can even arrange who's Alice he wants to steal_.

"Natsume..."

The Black Cat opened his eyes and looked back at Mikan. "Hn?"

"Natsume... N-Natsuki's face is reddening… and hot…"

Natsume and Ruka quickly straightening their body up immediately as they stopped their activities when they heard the speech of the brunette. Natsume then lifted his palm to touch Natsuki's forehead. Both his crimson eyes widened when he felt the heat spreading into his skin. Natsuki's face was also pale and sweaty. He looked suffering because he's always moving his face and hands.

"Quick," Natsume said firmly, "We must go back to academy!"

Mikan nodded quickly before she looked at Ruka who said, "Huh? Where's Imai?"

* * *

Mikan putted down her face as she sat on a chair beside the hospital's bed where Natsuki was lying weakly. His body was still hot. Doctor said that the heat of his body almost reached 40 degrees Celsius, or more precisely 39.6 degrees Celsius. On top of his forehead was a compress contained ice, and his tiny hand was grasped by both hands of worried Mikan.

"Be calm, Mikan-chan," Narumi said as he ran his hand, stroking Mikan's hair to calm her down. "Natsuki-kun will be alright."

The Brunette then looked at her favorite teacher. She remembered that very time; Narumi came and found her and her friends when they were still in panic situation because of Natsuki condition, of the disappearing Hotaru, and of wondering how they could come back to academy. Just as Hotaru appeared again, he calmed them down and brought them back to academy, using Alice Academy's black limousine. According to him, he and the rest of the teachers could locate them through their student card. After that, he sent Natsuki and Natsume to Alice Academy's private hospital for further treatment.

Narumi actually wanted to scold and advise his students for doing such a dangerous thing, but his intention was quickly forgotten when he saw a feverish condition of Natsuki, as well as Natsume who was badly injured and Mikan who didn't stop crying. He just sighed deeply as he continued stroking Mikan's brunette long hair. He realized that his comfort words now wouldn't be able to fully turn his favorite student as cheerful as usual.

"Narumi-sensei ..." Mikan sobbed as she hugged him. "Natsuki will be cured, right? He will be fine, won't he?"

Narumi smiled sadly. "Yes, Mikan-chan, he will."

* * *

"Very unlikely, Imai. It's very unlikely that you'd see me here." Natsume said with a smirk when he saw Hotaru, who was sitting beside Ruka, glaring the hell out of him.

"You have to pay me 10.000 rabbits for coming here, Hyuuga." Hotaru replied coldly, causing Ruka to sweat-drop.

"Pay yourself. I didn't even invite you here." Natsume said flatly.

Now the Ice Queen and the Animal-lover were visiting Natsume, who was now lying on hospital's bed with lots of bandages wrapped around his body. Natsume occupied a separate room from Natsuki's, and tended to be private because he always used that room every time he was brought to hospital because of his Alice.

Silent filled the room until Ruka broke it. "How's Natsuki-kun and Sakura-san now?"

"Bad," Hotaru said flatly. "His body is getting hotter and hotter and also he has coughed few times. Mikan just keep crying and now Narumi-sensei is there to soothe her."

"Oh ..." was only Ruka's comment. Honestly, he also felt very anxious and worried, making him wanted to be by her side to comfort her. But his friendship with Natsume made him ended up accompanying the Black Cat.

Natsume just rolled his eyes. "Tch, Imai, just tell me straightly what you want. You won't come here without a purpose, will you?"

The Ice Queen smirked, "Tell me, what happened after we left you that time."

"Why should I?"

"Just tell me." Hotaru commanded as she pointed her Baka-Canon to the Black Cat.

Natsume sighed, "Okay, actually, all of a sudden there were some exploding smoke bombs, causing me couldn't see anywhere. Then someone grabbed my arm and dragged me into some exit hall. I'd almost reached the end of the hall when that huge explosion took place. Finished."

Ruka and Hotaru paused for a while after hearing such a short story from Natsume. The Blackmail Queen then nodded. "And do you know who's dragging you?"

He just shook his face.

Hotaru then leaned her back on the chair she was sitting on as she exhaled. Her mind drifted back to the events—when she was still at the headquarters of Dangerous Ability Class before Narumi picked them up back to Academy—when she managed to find the one she believed was the same one who dragged Natsume out of the mansion.

...

_"So, what are you doing here—I mean, at the past, Hyuuga?" she asked coldly as she managed to find the same man with the man who guided them to the main hall of the headquarters. The 22-year-old Natsume Hyuuga was founded sneaking behind the bushes which turned out to be one of the secret ways to get out of the maze quickly._

_Natsume just smirked. "As expected from my dear cousin. You know a lot, huh?"_

_"Yes, yes I do. So tell me what exactly are you doing here?"_

_He inhaled for a moment before finally made an answer. "I just want to save my only son. Got a problem with that?"_

_"I see. So his full name is Hyuuga Natsuki, isn't he? I thought so."—Hotaru paused—"Then what was really happening inside after I left?"_

_"I don't have much time to tell you. But one thing for sure, Kuonji, Koizumi, and Persona are already under my control now. Don't worry."_

_Hotaru nodded, although she didn't feel satisfied with the answer he gave. She was almost going to ask any further when she suddenly heard the voices of Narumi-sensei mingled with Mikan's and the other voices._

_"I have to go now," Hotaru was about to step away from the place when Natsume suddenly grasped her wrist, holding it for a moment._

_"Before that, I want you to tell Mikan about this." Natsume asked, which sounded like a command, before he let go of the hand of his cousin._

_"About what?"_

_He inhaled for a moment. "The fourth-type Alice. It is an Alice with limitless power, but also shortening the life of this Alice's owner."_

_Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "That baka surely knew about it. What are you—"_

_Before she could finish her sentence, Natsume's figure suddenly disappeared from her view._

* * *

"How's Natsuki, Subaru-senpai?" asked Mikan to Subaru Imai, who had just finished checking Natsuki's condition, worriedly. This older brother of Hotaru had graduated from Academy and now was working part-time as a doctor at this Alice Academy's private hospital.

"His temperature now is still high, but I'm sure he will recover within a week. And with the recovery process and others, this baby might be allowed to go home after ten days." he explained.

Mikan just nodded. She wanted to cry seeing Natsuki who was also crying after he was given an antibiotic injection by Subaru. "Actually, what is the cause of his high fever, Senpai?" she asked.

Subaru turned silent for a moment and then took a look at Natsuki's medical records. "Natsuki-kun had used his Alice within these 24 hours, right?"

Mikan nodded.

"Only one conclusion about the cause of his fever I can think of."

"W-What's that?"

Subaru took a breath for a moment. "Just like Hyuuga Natsume's case: the fourth-type of Alice. Natsuki-kun's high fever is an impact of his fourth-type of Alice."

At that answer, Mikan's hazel eyes suddenly widened.

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Finally updated for soo long! This was chapter 6 for you. I hope you like it. Sorry for not a long wait. My school really took lots of my time and I can't help it. The next chapter is the last chapter of this fic. I don't know when I'll update. Just wait for it. And last, please do REVIEW. Your review really makes my day!


	7. The Jerk and The Pervert

**Summary: **A 12-year-old Mikan Sakura suddenly found an abandoned baby in front of her dorm room. And the next thing she knew, she is forced by Narumi-sensei to take care of it, along with a certain crimson-eyed guy! What will happen then? NxM

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I do own the plot.

* * *

Today was also the same as any other days.

The morning sun began to show its light, trying to shine the half-part of the world. The birds were seen fluttering their wings as they were singing joyfully through the dawn sky. The gentle blast of wind waved the green leaves of the big trees standing in Alice Academy's northern forest.

Today might seem the same as any other days, but unfortunately not for this certain 12-year-old girl.

Mikan Sakura was lying on her bed, watching the white ceiling before her as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. The almost unseen, transparent black lines could be seen under both of her eyelids, showing how little time she spent in sleeping. She blinked her big hazel eyes once or twice, but she seemed to be wandering through nowhere. Only God knew what she actually thought right now.

Something—or more precisely, someone poked her shoulder. She immediately turned her face to her right, finding the petite body of a six months old baby. His chubby face met hers. The corner of her lips lifted up as she ran her fingers through his brunette hair, stroking him gently.

"Good morning, Natsuki! How are you feeling?" she asked and as if the baby understood her words, he smiled and caught her finger.

"I guess you are fine then."

It was already a week after the kidnapping incident occurred, she thought. The memories of it kept flashing into her mind. She remembered clearly how panicked she was when she couldn't find Natsuki in his crib. She couldn't describe the complicated feeling in her chest when she knew that Natsume was the one who took her baby. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the horrifying view in the Dangerous Ability Headquarter. And lastly she also remembered how broken her heart was when she saw Natsuki lying hopelessly on hospital's bed, with his reddening face and hot body.

_Natsuki was trying so hard to even breath_, she said in her mind.

It took him the exact 5 days to fully recover. Subaru Imai, his doctor-in-charge, said that as a baby with the fourth type of alice, Natsuki could go home faster than he expected. No one have an idea how joyful Mikan was when she knew that. Her smile, which was hardly seen after the incident, finally appeared again on her face. That, of course, made Hotaru, Ruka, and Narumi-sensei felt relieved.

Moreover, coincidentally or not, Natsume Hyuuga also went out of hospital the same day as Natsuki did.

It was almost 5 o'clock in the morning, still three more hours before the first period started. Mikan knew that and found it a bit weird for herself to have woken up at this early morning. Not that she never did that. She bet most of her friends were still sleeping soundly and she kind of envied them for that because earlier that night she didn't really have a proper sleep. Or rather, she couldn't even sleep at all.

And that was only because of a simple piece of letter.

* * *

**Suddenly Becomes 'Mama'**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Jerk and The Pervert**

_Dear 12-year-old Mikan Sakura,_

_First of all, I am so sorry to cause you all the problems you have through. My husband got mad at me when he knew I sent Natsuki to the past without him knowing it. Yes, you're right, I didn't ask his permission first before I did that. 'That was the stupidest, dumbest decision you've ever made, Mikan! Do you think the past you wouldn't be jeopardized by that? Do you think the enemy wouldn't be able to come to the past? Do you think I couldn't protect the three of us? Do you even _think_ at all?' were all his barks. The nerve of that jerk husband of mine. As much as I hate it, that jerk was so right._

_And then Natsuki's kidnapped. That was what my husband told me two days after I did my clumsy decision. I didn't know from where he got the information and I still don't but that's not really the matter here. So he ordered me to lend him my Time-Traveling Alice Stone so that he could go to the past and save Natsuki, you, and your friends. I guess you have met him there then. Quite awkward to meet your own future husband, huh? Who doesn't?_

_After he succeeded in bringing powerless Principal Kuonji, Luna, and group of Fuukitai (Persona isn't counted because he's from your time), it took us and our friends a week to completely taking control of the situation in the future. It's quite a long time because we didn't expect their plan B (I bet you don't want to know their plan B). Luckily we could foil it so you can say that the future is now safe for our baby._

_That's why I sent this you this letter. It's the time for me to bring back my baby. I will pick him up tomorrow night at 7.00 sharp in Mr. Bear's hut in northern forest. Please bring Natsuki there at that time._

_Hundreds of thanks I think is not enough for all the time you and your friends spent with Natsuki. _

_My regards,_

_22-year-old Mikan Sakura._

...

"When did you find that letter, Mikan?" Hotaru asked flatly as she heard Ruka finished reading the content of the letter in his hand.

Mikan and Hotaru, along with Natsume and Ruka were now inside Mikan's dorm room. The last period had finished half an hour ago so it was now half past four in the afternoon. Natsume and Ruka were sitting on the couch while Hotaru and Mikan on the bed. A sleeping Natsuki was being carried in Mikan's hand. Hotaru had forced Ruka to read the letter quite loud so that the rest of them could hear him.

"Yesterday night. It was lying on my bed." Mikan answered quietly but didn't miss her friends' ears at all.

"Then 'tomorrow' in the letter is today. Means that you have to return him to his real mother in about two and half hours—"

"I _am _Natsuki's real mother!" Mikan snapped as she hugged Natsuki tighter in her arms.

Hotaru sighed. It was very clear to her and the boys that Mikan didn't want to be apart from Natsuki. They never expected the fondness which was grown inside her heart for the baby would be _this _big. Oh yes, of course, Mikan was indeed _biologically_ his mother so it would be weird if she didn't but still, now was not her age to be a mother yet. She was still a child. She got a lot of things to do in her youth life and that didn't count taking care a baby. Furthermore, with her own childish attitude, it's just not possible for her to do the supposedly adult job (even though she miraculously did it well in the past seven days but Hotaru would surely never admit it, not now at least).

Ruka, more or less, thought the same thing as Hotaru did.

Natsume, however, was just like Mikan. He also had the undeniable liking for the baby to the point that deep inside his heart, he didn't want Natsuki to be disappeared in his sight. Though he was aware of it or not, he had grown the protective as well as the possessive side of him towards Natsuki. But in hell he would admit that. So he just said, "So what if you are, Polka. Just return that baby. He doesn't belong here—"

"He _does _belong here!" Mikan corrected in a quite high tone. "You don't understand how I feel, Natsume! You said that 'cause you just don't!"

Mikan didn't know how Natsume wanted to say that he completely understood what she felt. Though he would kill himself first before he did it.

Then teardrops suddenly started to fall from her eyes down her cheeks. Her shoulders seemed to shake a little and she unconsciously tried to bite her bottom lip. It made the three of her friends turned freeze a little and then glanced at each other. Unknown of what to do. Hotaru even glared sharply at Natsume whom she thought was the cause of her tears.

Ruka, being the sudden smartest guy he was, tried to freshen the awkwardness between them by changing the topic.

"I-I wonder who is this _jerk _guy Mikan will be married with in the future..." He started hesitatingly.

And unexpectedly for him it worked well. All eyes were now on his. He gulped. _Hazel_, _Crimson_, and _Amethyst _met _Cerulean_.

"I was also wondering," Mikan, the least person he thought would response, actually became the first one. "I don't believe I will actually marry a jerk in the future. The problem is I can't think of another guy who is also a jerk beside Natsume."

"That's the whole point, Mikan." Hotaru smirked in amusement. "No one can be as jerk as Hyuuga. Right, Hyuuga?"

"I'm not a jerk. I'm better than that." Natsume hissed.

"Oh yeah? Like what? A _bastard_?"

He glared at her and they started to change mentally curses through their eyes. Seeing them both, Mikan didn't realize that she was no longer crying and even smiling a bit. Yet Ruka did and he was proud of what he had done. Mikan was one of his important best friends and she _was_ also once in his heart. Making her happy was one of his priorities.

"Oh, I get the clue now, Imai!" he said suddenly. All the eyes once again focused on his.

"What clue?" Mikan asked, confused.

"Just like what is written in the letter. _We _have met _him_ and he was a jerk."

The dense Mikan just blinked in deeper confusion while Hotaru's smirk just got wider. And what about Natsume? He's just lost in this conversation.

* * *

"I still refuse to come to that place!"

The sun was already set and it was half an hour before Natsuki's mother would pick up his son. And Mikan was still in her refusal of returning Natsuki back to where he belonged, no matter how much effort Hotaru and Ruka had used to convince Mikan (and she would charge it to Natsume, for a _very _good reason).

"Don't be such a difficult, Mikan! We're half way to the northern forest." Hotaru exclaimed, feeling half-annoyed. She knew Mikan was such a stubborn, so she pulled out her Baka-Canon and pointed it at her stubborn best friend. "Go with me now to the northern forest and when his _real _ mother come, entrust him to her. You will listen to me or I will punch you with this gun of mine mercilessly and repeatedly."

Ruka's eyes widened in shock, "Isn't that too much, Imai?"

"Don't disturb me, Nogi. This stupidly stubborn girl deserves it."

Knowing that Hotaru couldn't be convinced any more, he glanced at his best friend. Natsume just shrugged and looked away as he putted his hands in his pockets. Ruka sighed. He knew that Natsume indeed agreed with what Hotaru was doing. A stubborn like her needed a little force. But still...

Meanwhile, Mikan stared at Hotaru's Baka-Canon then at Hotaru. Of course she was a bit scared of it. But she still didn't want to be apart from Natsuki no matter what happened. She once again got the urge to cry but she held it back, by nibbling her lips. _I have to be strong_, she thought. She was about to utter a word or two when she heard a sound that was so familiar to her this past week.

A sound of a cry. Not from her of course, but from the one in her hands; Natsuki.

Hotaru's eyes grew wider and she constantly drew back his Baka-Canon. Feeling somehow guilty about it. Ruka, on the other hand, didn't react. While Natsume tried to reach Natsuki with his hand.

"Don't touch!" Mikan snapped as she took a step backward. Tears finally could be seen in her cheeks. "Even Natsuki doesn't want to be separated from me!"

"Mikan..." Natsume stepped forward as she did the contrary.

"Don't come near me! I will never let Natsuki go to the future! NEVER!"

Then she turned around and ran. She fastened her pace as hugged Natsuki tightly. The sounds of their weeping were most likely the only sound filled this night. The half moon shone dimly, unlike the stars around it. The moon seemed to sympathize her feeling, which was now full of sadness, anger, and hesitation. She couldn't even think straight. Her heart was now like a brain to her—she would follow what her heart wanted her to do. If her heart said to ran away, she would ran away. If her heart ordered her not to let Natsuki go to the future, she would gladly do it, although she knew it very well that Natsuki belonged there. Also she knew that it was just her sorrow which got the better of her mind, yet she let herself be consumed by it.

Like what had just said, she couldn't even think straight.

In her eyes, she saw the very familiar tree—Natsume's and her sakura tree, which was still filled with green leaves because it wasn't the season when the beautiful sakura flowers would all bloom. Though that sakura tree still looked nice in green.

She stopped running and leaned her back on its big brown trunk, feeling exhausted of running and crying. Then she dropped herself down and closed her eyes, before she ran her fingers through Natsuki's face to calm him down.

"Don't worry Natsuki. Mama will always be here..."

She then hummed a song that her grandpa used to sing to her when she was still a toodler. She liked that song even until now, because it was soothing and making her felt happy all the time, no matter how bad her grandpa's voice back then. She giggled for a while when she remembered the memories with her grandpa before she continued to hum.

When she no longer heard Natsuki's cries, she stopped humming. After that, she kissed his cheek twice then his nose, before she found a drop of tears on his forehead. She knew so well that it was hers.

As Natsuki's hand took the strands of her brunette hair, she said weakly, "I'm sorry, Natsuki. I'm sorry. From now on, mama will never—"

"Will never what?" Came a husky voice behind her.

Her eyes grew wider as she could feel shock running down her veins. She looked at where the voice came from and found the crimson-eyed guy staring straightly at her. She was about to run away again when he caught her shoulder.

"Please don't go. I'm not going to force or convince you like Imai will do,"

Mikan paused for a while before she finally positioned herself back under the tree. Natsume also did the same; he sat quietly beside her.

"Why are you also sitting here?" she asked.

"Why do you even care?" he asked and that made her quite annoyed.

"Don't answer my question with another question!"

"Don't question me then."

"Fine!" she frowned, "I hate you and your rhymes!"

As fast as Mikan finished her sentence, silence filled the air between them. None of them uttered a word (except Natsuki who kept mumbling something both of them didn't understand, so that wasn't counted) yet none of them move away from their position. It was such a calming silence for both of them, until he finally broke it.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Nah! I hate you so I don't talk to you!" she said.

"You're just talking to me!" he smirked, "And that annoying 'I hate you so I don't talk to you' conversation, we also ever had it once before."

"I knew that. It was when Narumi-sensei asked us to babysit Natsuki, but you never did."

"That's me."

She looked at Natsuki and smiled when she tickled him for a while until he laughed, "Until now I still don't believe why Narumi-sensei asked you to help me taking care him in the first place."

"Because we are partners?"

"I knew you would answer that."

Silence once again filled their surroundings, but just for a moment.

"Hey, Natsume, look at Natsuki here." she said when she lift Natsuki's body up so now both of them could see his face clearly. "Somehow he looks so much like you; crimson eyes, pointed eyes, short eyebrows, and thin lips. Maybe his nose is just like me but other than that he has your face."

He stared at the baby's face for a while. "Yeah, he does."

"And he's also strong. Maybe stronger than both of us. Four alices at once! I think this way he can protect those who are important to him."

"Yeah, he can."

"And don't forget about his fourth type of alice! As his mother, maybe I should limit his using of alices per day so that he wouldn't collapse like that time anymore."

"Yeah, you should."

"Then he likes to cry a lot! And he drinks lots of milk. But he also smiles or laughs a lot! That's what I love the most about him!"

"Yeah, that is."

She pouted. "Natsume! Can you please stop saying things like 'yeah, you can', 'yeah, you do', and many other 'yeah's? That is so annoying!"

He smirked and she stuck her tongue out when she continued her talks about Natsuki.

"So Natsume tell me," she took a deep breath for a moment. "why should I let him go when I'm loving him this much?"

He kept his mouth shut for a while as he looked at her who was looking back at him. He could see rays of hopes in her big hazel eyes. He hissed. How much he didn't want to break that hopes in her right now. But, if he wanted the best for her, he would have to do it. No. He had to do it.

"Have you ever thought of 22-year-old Mikan Sakura's feeling?"

Mikan frozen a bit and then looked at Natsume as she raised her eyebrows. That simple question jabbed her right on her chest. For a few minutes somehow she felt like she couldn't voice out what was in her mind. She felt numb in her throat and found it very hard to utter a word.

Seeing how she didn't react, he continued, "And what about his father? It's true that you are his mother but if he lives here he won't be able to meet him. Surely his father is not some 12-year-old jerk who can't even confess what he really feels like to the girl he cares the most."

"W-What are you trying to imply?" she finally questioned and found her voice a bit soaked.

Natsume paused for a moment before he sighed deeply. "Natsuki needs his parents—I mean, _both _of his parents."

She nibbled her lips when she looked away from him toward the night sky above her then back at a smiling Natsuki. Now that she thought about it, Natsume was right. She never considered her future self's feeling about Natsuki. _Just like me, she must be sad when she can't have her baby back_, she mentally thought and she totally agreed with that. It had to be such a burden for her not being able to see a baby she had given birth to for a week. Not to mention _forever_. Yeah, now that she finally had a fresh thought about it, a hint of guilt suddenly scattered on her chest.

What a truly egoistic person she was.

"Are you trying to convince me now?" When she asked Natsume that, she could feel her cheeks getting wet.

He stared at her gently before he sighed, "No, I'm not. It's up to you to make a decision not only best for your sake, but also for _everyone's _sake."

And with that she closed both her eyes and hugged Natsuki closer to her chest.

* * *

_7.04 p.m._ was what could be read on Hotaru's digital watch. Both of Hotaru's amethyst eyes furrowed as she tapped her foot loudly. It was very clear to Ruka that the girl was a hundred percent annoyed.

"So late. _That_ girl is so late." the Ice Queen lamented as she constantly tapped now both of her foot.

Ruka just sweat-dropped.

They were now already inside Mr. Bear's hut, waiting for the future Mikan to come. Hotaru was lying on the front door while Ruka was sitting on the couch. He smiled when Mr. Bear came to him, offering him two cups of hot chocolate.

"Thanks," he said while taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

Ever since the christmas party 2 years ago, Mr. Bear had been nice to Mikan and her friends (especially Youichi). So it's no longer awkward for them to hang out around Mr. Bear and its hut. Furthermore, its creator, Kaname Sono, was very happy when he learned that Mr. Bear had gained more human friends, much to Mr. Bear's delight.

The Blonde caressed Mr. Bear's head first before he made a glance at Hotaru, "What if Mikan still refuses to let Natsuki go?"

"Don't 'what if' me, Nogi." she responded quickly. "I'm sure Hyuuga can handle it—"

Her words was cut off when suddenly a beam of orange light came flashing through the windows. Without further ado, Hotaru and Ruka got out of the hut and quickly ran toward it.

What came into their view made them widened their eyes. The blurry figure of a woman suddenly made an appearance between the blinding beam of light. Then, within seconds the figure became clearer and clearer, until it showed a face of a very beautiful woman in her early twenties. Her waist-length brunette hair swung gently around her. She wore a sleeveless yellow dress with a v-line on the neck and a thin ribbon knotted on the left waist. The dress itself was patterned with lily flowers and reached almost below her knees.

"Well, the light isn't supposed to come out but whatever—Hotaru!" the woman cried happily as she ran toward Hotaru and hugged her.

The Ice Queen just snorted and felt a bit shocked but alas, she hugged her back. "You doesn't change at all, Mikan."

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you in your little girl figure!" she exclaimed excitedly when she pull out the hug. "And you too, Ruka-pyon! You look charming as usual."

Ruka could feel his cheeks grew hot and was amazed with her grown-up beauty. He smiled back and nodded to her, still with his reddening face.

"So where are little Mikan and Natsuki? I miss him so much!" she questioned as she looked at her left and right, but couldn't find the ones she was looking for.

Both Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other first before Ruka opened his mouth, "Err... Well you see, Sakura-san... Sakura and Natsuki..."

Unfortunately he seemed couldn't finish his sentence.

"What's with the little Mikan and my son?" The adult Mikan asked, still smiling brightly.

Ruka glanced at Hotaru, looking for help. The Ice Queen then sighed deeply. "You see, that baka Mikan is just being stubborn and difficult, she's—"

"WAIT!" Someone shouted from behind them, cutting off her words. The three of them turned around and found someone running toward them. It was Mikan, who's carrying Natsuki safely on her arms. Behind her was Natsume, also running to keep up his face with her. She immediately stopped as soon as she reached the adult Mikan before her.

After she inhaled so many oxygens into her into her lungs for a while, she kept up straight. Her eyes slightly widened when she faced an adult version of her. "I'm so sorry!" she said out of blue, while bowing her body down, "I was such an egoistic person, so I didn't realize your feeling until Natsume told me so."

The 22-year-old brunette lifted her eyebrows, didn't quite understand what the little brunette had just said, but she kept smiling nonetheless.

"Here's Natsuki." the 12-year-old Mikan continued as she handed Natsuki to the woman. "Thank you for sending him here. I had a wonderful days and I will never ever forget any single day when I was with him." When she finished her words, she could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks.

Natsuki's mother smiled, followed by Hotaru and Ruka (and Natsume as well). As she carried her baby on her left arm, her right hand reached little Mikan's head, tapping it. "Thank you for taking care of him. It must be hard for you to let him go. But don't worry, you will see him again in the future."

Mikan's crying just went harder because of that. She held her hands up to hug the woman and kissed Natsuki's cheek for the last time. Hotaru and Ruka the joined her, saying goodbye to baby Natsuki whom he responded all of them with smile and laugh.

"Thank you very much, Hotaru and Ruka-pyon, for helping Mikan took care of Natsuki." The adult Mikan said. Hotaru and Ruka just nodded in response.

She smiled before she glanced up at Natsume, who just kept staring at her and all his friends without saying anything. He straightened up as she came towards him and whispered something in his ear, causing him to widen his crimson eyes and slightly blushed. This, of course, alerted both Mikan and Ruka, and especially Hotaru.

"Thank you, Natsume, for everything. " she thanked him, before making her paces quite far from him and the other children. "So I think now is a goodbye. Please take care of yourself. We'll see you later!"

And, a few seconds later, the 22-year-old Mikan and Natsuki suddenly disappeared.

Mikan fell down on her knees, placing both of her palms on her teary eyes as she cried harder. Hotaru and Ruka tried to soothe her, by stroking her hair. While Natsume just stared at the sky, remembering what the adult Mikan had said to him.

_Please confess your love to her as soon as possible, my dear husband. She will surely be happy if you do. _

* * *

**2 months later.**

_Riing riiiing_

She rubbed her eyes as soon as she felt the sunrays hit her eyelids. With her eyes still half-shut, she raised her hand and turned off the damned alarm placed on her nightstand. She was about to go back to her dream world when she realized what time it was.

"Gosh! I'M LATE!"

She quickly got off of her bed and made a run towards her bathroom. She did a quick bath and brushed her teeth. After that, she immediately ran to her closet, looking for her uniform and before she wore it. Then she immediately went to her kitchen to make her breakfast, sandwich, while at the same time tying her brunette hair into pigtails. After those were all done, she putted on her shoes, opened her door, and was about to run to her classroom when suddenly she fell down. Her face hit the floor.

Her nose hurt a lot. What the? Why did she suddenly fall down onto the floor? Don't forget to underline the 'suddenly' word there. It was just not possible to fall down without any cause. She believed that there was some foot out of nowhere stood in the way her feet were. As she rubbed her reddened nose, she tried to get up and straightened her body when she heard a snicker behind her.

"Look who's falling now." uttered a voice behind her. Oh, how she knew so well who that voice belonged to.

It's none other than her one month boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga.

She turned around and was about to snap at her boyfriend when suddenly her hazel eyes grew wider. There was a guy at her age who was smirking at her, but he wasn't Natsume. His facial appearance might be almost the same as him; pointed crimson eyes, short eyebrows, oval-shaped face, and thin lips. But that guy still wasn't him, she believed, because Natsume's hair wasn't colored brunette.

Then it hit her.

"Na-Natsuki? Y-You're Natsuki, are you?"

The smirk on that guy's face suddenly changed into smile. He nodded slowly as he said, "Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you again, _Mama_."

Mikan felt like her tears were going to flow soon. The she immediately stepped forward to reach and hug Natsuki tightly, to the point that he could hardly breathe. Not long after that, she pulled off the hug as she smiled broadly and said, "Nice to meet you too, my dear grown up Natsuki."

"Bye the way, Mama, you're still wearing those polkadot panties in this age?"

"Natsuki you pervert!"

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **So sorry for the very long long long long long update. My school almost killed me and because of that I didn't have the mood nor the idea to write the last chapter of this fic. But now, I finally updated it, are you happy now? Your happiness is simply a pleasure for me. By the way, how did Natsuki still remember about his 12-year-old mother and about his coming to the past when he was still a baby? He has a memory-processing alice, that's the answer. Here's the story. One day he found a box contained stuffs he used to play when he was a baby (and those stuffs also were brought to the past with him. He coincidentally used his memory-processing alice on those and as a result he found out about his past experience. So he came back to the past for a while to meet his 12-year-old mother (he stole his mother time-traveling alice stone to do it). Anyway, please REVIEW!**  
**


	8. Jealous Daddy

**Suddenly Becomes 'Mama' Special Chapter 7.5**

**Title: **Jealous Daddy

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **Humor/Family

**Main Characters: **Natsuki Hyuuga & Natsume Hyuuga

**Summary: **Summer holiday is the most-awaited holiday for all Alice Academy students. Not only there are no classes for 3 months, but also they are allowed to go home to be with their own family. It is indeed heaven for them. Unfortunately not for our 12-year-old Natsuki Hyuuga. On summer holiday, he has a big fight with his father. And Natsuki, being a delinquent son he is, plans to get a REVENGE.

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice © Higuchi Tachibana. Suddenly Becomes 'Mama' © Yuuto Tamano. Future Natsume's blue flame is inspired by _Code: Breaker_ manga.

**Beware of grammar errors and randomness.**

* * *

"DAD, I HATE YOU! YOU ARE THE WORST!"

The shout, which was coming from a mouth of a handsome young boy, echoed throughout the house, then soon followed with a loud sound of a door being slammed. The boy, namely Natsuki Hyuuga, quickly punched the wall before him once he got into his room. His act caused the wall to slightly crack and droplets of fresh, red blood slowly flowing down his fingers.

It was hurt. But the wounds on his fingers were nothing compared to the pain he felt in his heart.

"Why doesn't Dad allow me to go to France with Uncle Ruka's family? This summer holiday will be boring without my girlfriend beside me. Damn it!"

For the last time he threw his already bleeding fist against the hard wall in front of him before he finally laid his body down onto the bed. After he licked the blood clean, he placed his palm on top of his forehead. His bright crimson eyes stared straightly at the white ceiling above him.

"Why? I'm a male. I have strong alices. I can protect myself. But why doesn't he let me go?" he muttered as he sighed deeply. Sometimes he couldn't understand what was inside his father's thick mind. "It is so unfair..."

Then suddenly his sharp eyes caught something familiar placed on top of his nightstand. It was a tiny blanket he used to sleep with when he was still a baby. Its blue color was a bit faded and it also smelled almost like a dust.

He found it two days ago when his mother told him and his younger sister to clean up the warehouse. To him, cleaning was nothing but troublesome until he found an old box which was filled with baby's stuffs. Just with one glance, he already knew that those were used to be his.

Once his fingers touched the blue blanket, which coincidentally placed above all the stuffs, visions suddenly came flowing into his mind. The memories of the blanket—from when it was made until when his mother put it inside the box—were all absorbed by every brain cells of his.

Thanks to the Memory-Processing Alice he possessed.

Both his crimson orbs spontaneously widened when he saw some certain visions in his mind; the memories when he was sent to the past.

His mouth hung open in surprised. Never in his life he knew such an amazing event happened to him when he was still a baby. He never knew. His parents never ever mentioned about it, let alone told him all the stories.

That was such a great invention about himself. Then he decided to bring the blanket with him to have a further study about all the memories within it.

Through the blanket, he finally knew that his baby self was sent to the past by his _idiotic_ mother to prevent him from all the dangerous caused by the ones who were after him. After all this time, he finally got to know that he was once kidnapped and also about his first impact of his alices.

But the most interesting among them was about his parents in their 12-year-old selves, the same age as him.

Soon, his eyes slightly grew wider when something struck into his mind. He swore he could hear a 'ting' sound coming from his head and because of that, a devilish smirk appeared on his childishly gorgeous face. He just got an idea.

A very good one.

If his father didn't allow him to be with his beloved girlfriend, he thought, why couldn't he do the same?

* * *

**Suddenly Becomes 'Mama' Special**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

**Chapter 7.5:** **Jealous Daddy**

His mother's Time-Travelling Alice Stone he stole from her private desk worked perfectly.

Just as he expected.

Right at the moment he was standing in front of a dormitory room's door inside a building he was very familiar with; Alice Academy. Then on the door's surface, there's a plat which was carved with a name that caused him to grin widely in amusement.

_Mikan Sakura._

No doubt that the two-star dorm in front of him belonged to his very own mother.

In her 12-year-old form.

He was so sure of it after he had some checking first about the year he was in at the moment.

Not long after that, Natsuki could hear scream from inside the dorm room, causing him to smirk. Though he was unfamiliar with the loud, childish voice he heard, he knew for sure that it was his mother's.

Once he saw the door swung open, he couldn't help but lifted his foot up, causing the girl from inside the room fell down hard against the floor. Her butt on the air.

And damn, her panties were unexpectedly polkadots.

"Look who's falling now." Natsuki uttered in amusement. Smirk was clearly seen on his handsome face.

The girl turned at him with wide eyes. "Na-Natsuki? Y-You're Natsuki, are you?"

His smirk quickly changed into a smile. It was nice to see Mikan Hyuuga, his mother, in the same age as him. Her facial feature looked very child-like, especially her big hazel eyes, but she was still attractive as usual.

He slowly nodded as he said, "Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you again, Mama."

Natsuki swore he saw droplets of tears on Mikan's cheeks after he called her _mama_, like what she used to teach him on how to call her when he was still a baby. He figured it out from the memories of the blanket. But what he didn't expect was when Mikan hugged him tightly until he could hardly breath.

"M-Mom... I-I can't breath..."

"Oops, sorry." she apologized as she pulled off the hug. Then she said again, "Nice to meet you too, my dear grown up Natsuki."

A grin once again plastered on his face. "By the way, Mama, you're still wearing those polkadot panties in this age?"

"Natsuki, you pervert!" she screamed as her cheeks started to grow red, "You're just like Natsume! And even your face is almost the same as that perverted fox!"

"It's not my fault if I look the same as him."

"That's weird." she said, confused. "I wonder why..."

_She doesn't know? _he thought, quite surprised. He knew that his mother wasn't a genius like his father was, but he never expected that she would be _this _ dense. "That's not really important, Mom." he tried to change the topic, "Don't you want to know why I'm here in the past?"

She nodded, smiling. "I do. So why is it?"

"I'm here because I need your help. Would you do me a favor?"

-o0o-

"Good morning Mikan, you're late again. You're lucky 'cause that gay Narumi hasn't come yet." said the cold mouth of an amethyst eyed girl, Hotaru Imai, when she saw Mikan coming in through the classroom's door in sweat. "Though your morning exercise is good to burn the fat on your stomach."

"Good morning Hotaru and I'm not that fat." she pouted as she walked pass her towards her desk. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga, sat calmly on his seat while reading his _manga_. His best friend, Ruka Nogi, was right beside him. "Good morning Natsume and Ruka-pyon!"

"Hn." came a reply from the crimson-eyed lad.

"Good morning, Sakura. You seem in a very good mood today." Ruka responded with a smile on his handsome face as he stroked his bunny's white fur.

"Yeah, 'cause you know what, earlier I met Narumi-sensei on my way to class and he said a new student will come to our class today. He's late 'cause I think he's still with the new student now." she answered excitedly.

Her answer then seemed to gain the whole class' attention. "Really? Is the new student a male or female?" asked one of her classmate.

"The new student is a male. I have met him. He is—"

Mikan's words were interrupted when suddenly the classroom's door was being opened and Narumi, with his _unique _clothes and pants, was seen coming in through it. All the students then went back to their own desk, including Mikan.

"Good morning class!" Narumi greeted happily, "You guys have a new classmate starting from today. Please come in, Itsuki-kun!"

Then a handsome, gorgeous brunette-haired boy came walking through the door. His hands in his pockets. All girls, except Mikan and Hotaru started to blush and squeal when the new student smiled gently. Otherwise, the boys, except Natsume and Ruka, groaned in annoyance.

"My name is Itsuki Uehara. Nice to meet you all. I hope we can get along well."

The girl started to faint one by one when they saw Itsuki's chocolate brown eyes winking. Just with one glance, the girls knew very well that Itsuki Uehara would become so famous in no time. They believe his strong jaw line, short eyebrows, sharp eyes, and messy hair could make him become the number one hottest guy in the whole Alice Academy's universe, replacing Natsume Hyuuga whose popularity had a bit decreased after he dated Mikan Sakura.

Strangely, no one seemed to notice the resemblances between him and Natsume Hyuuga.

"For some reason," Narumi started to speak, "His alices are kept hidden from public. He is a three-star and he will be placed in Special Ability Class. And then about his seat..."

All the girls, except Mikan and Hotaru, raised their hand. Unfortunately, Itsuki seemed to have another mind as he started to walk towards a certain girl.

And she was none other than Mikan Sakura.

Natsume's crimson eyes were no longer reading the manga as they grew wider when he saw the new guy took his girlfriend's hand and kissed the back of her palm. He could feel anger rose inside his chest when he noticed both of Mikan's cheeks blushing a hundreed shade of red.

"Sensei, I guess I have fallen in love at first sight with this girl and I want to sit beside her. Can I?" Itsuki pleaded in hope.

"Sure. Why not?" Narumi answered, smiling.

While the girls were groaning, Natsume stood up in an instant. His fist against the wooden desk and suddenly the temperature in the class turned hotter. It was obvious to everyone that he was mad though his face didn't really show it.

Nevertheless, Natsume said nothing.

-o0o-

Just as expected.

Still on the same day after he was introduced to the class, Itsuki Uehara quickly became very famous as he, at the moment, was the hottest topic in the entire alice academy.

His gorgeous look and mysterious alices were most likely the reasons why he was popular. Actually, not only that, but also because of his sudden confession to a brunette-haired girl.

Who was well-known as Natsume Hyuuga's girlfriend.

It was very unfair, the girls thought. Why did it have to be Mikan? They were all groaning in irritation because of that. She already had Natsume. They had accepted the crimson eyed lad to be with her. And now the new student, Itsuki, also had his eyes on her? It was unforgivable.

They groaned once again. Why Mikan?

"Why me?" the pigtailed girl asked in disbelief as she leaned her back against a big tree behind her. "And Natsume also seems annoyed all the time. But he doesn't say anything. Does he really love me?"

A brunette haired guy beside her just kept smirking devilishly. "Of course he does."

"Really? Natsuki please don't lie to me."

Itsuki Uehara, or actually Natsuki Hyuuga, merely smirked wider in amusement.

"I still don't understand why are you doing this. Somehow I feel guilty to Natsume." she continued.

It was indeed true. After Natsuki told her this morning, about why he went to the past, she couldn't believe her ears when he said he wanted to get revenge on Natsume Hyuuga, by making him jealous. When he asked for her help, at first she refused, because she didn't want to make her boyfriend angry. But when Natsuki said that jealousy showed how strong love was, she agreed.

It was settled. Natsuki would disguise as a new student who fell in love with her. Then he would always be near her all the time. And she would also ignore Natsume whenever she was with him.

Knowing his father, Natsuki believed this plan would work. So that his father would also feel the pain he felt when his father forbade him to be with his girlfriend in France.

"I told you I want to get revenge on him. His future self made me angry." he answered.

"And what did he do until he made you doing this?"

Natsuki sighed. At first he didn't want to tell her the real reason of his revenge, but he guessed he had no choice. "Natsume forbids me to be with my own girlfriend. Isn't that cruel?"

Mikan's eyes widened. "You have a girlfriend? Who?"

He slightly blushed as he nodded. "Aunt Hotaru's daughter, Koharu."

Her mouth hung open as she paused for a while. "Woah, Hotaru will have a daughter? That's surprising. And you're right! Natsume is a meanie! I think you should tell the future me about this. He doesn't have a right to separate you from your girlfriend, not when she is Hotaru's daughter. I mean, he isn't even your father, is he?"

Natsuki sweat-dropped as he kept in silence. He didn't know what to say about that.

"And that's why," she continued as she pinched both of his cheeks, "I want to help you to get revenge on him. This time wholeheartedly. I can't bear to see my son unhappy! If his jealousy can make you happy, I'll try my best to make him super jealous! I won't feel guilty anymore! I promise!"

Natsuki couldn't help it. The face she made when she said that was priceless. That's why he ended up hugging her. "I love you, Mom! I love you the most!"

Unknown to him, Mikan blushed hard and her heart pumped fast. It's not her fault if she felt like it was Natsume who was hugging her and confessing to her at the moment.

Thanks to their resemblances.

-o0o-

"Koko, can you read their minds?" the raven haired guy asked as he focused his binoculars in his hand.

There, behind a big tree not far from where Mikan and Itsuki were, stood three handsome guys, namely Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, and Kokoro Yome. Each of them had binoculars attached to their face, watching quietly towards a young couple in front of them.

"I'm sorry Natsume. You know that I can't read Mikan's mind because of her Nullification Alice. But somehow, I also ain't able to read Itsuki Uehara's mind." Koko answered in confusion.

Natsume looked at the sandy brown haired lad, one of his short eyebrows lifting up. "Seriously? Are you sure you aren't just losing your alice?"

Koko's eyes widened in an instant. "That's no way! I still can read your—" Koko paused for a while as Natsume and Ruka glared at him. A finger on their mouth. "—mind. Like now you're jealous towards Uehara-kun because he steals Mikan from you, but you aren't doing anything against that 'cause you believe Mikan won't have her eyes on another guy beside you."

Natsume glared hard at Koko for reading his mind. He just couldn't accept the fact that those were all damned true.

But as if he wasn't bothered with it, Koko easily continued, "You think Mikan loves you so much. You're sometimes so full of yourself, Natsume. I mean, look at Uehara-kun, he's handsome and he treated Mikan gently. Every girls would have melted with that kind of treatment. So unlike you. And I swear he wears contacts on his eyes!"

Then a burned scent could be smelled near the three of them and the temperature around them grew higher. But Koko still unaffected as he spoke, "I bet you will break up with Mikan this week if you keep like this—UWAA!" And as expected, there was fire on his pants and he ended up running away to extinguish it.

The responsible one, Natsume, only rolled his crimson eyes as he focused his gaze again towards his girlfriend and Uehara. He was angry because he couldn't hear what they were talking about, so he asked Koko for help. And he regretted it very much because the goofy guy could only do nothing but making him angrier than before.

"Koko's right Natsume," Ruka started to speak, "You should do something before it's all too late."

Yet Natsume didn't utter even a word. Whether it was because he just couldn't snap at his best friend or he was too occupied on the view in front of him so that he didn't bother listen to his best friend.

Then his blazing crimson eyes suddenly started to widen, his fist tightening against the trunk beside him.

They were hugging. That bastard Itsuki Uehara dared to hug his girlfriend.

Oh no, they had gone too far, he thought.

-o0o-

To say that Natsume was angry was an understatement.

He was jealous.

Earlier this afternoon, Mikan had refused to eat lunch together with him. He still remembered clearly what her reason was. She said, she had promised Itsuki to be with him during recess.

It made him growled, scowled, and cursed. Who was her boyfriend again? Him or Itsuki?

He couldn't help kicking a huge trash bin beside him, not minding the pain he felt on his foot. Since a boy named Itsuki Uehara transfered into his class four days ago, he had been kicking any things which were in his sight, mostly trees and trash bins, ending up with his foot a bit chafed. Some crazy fangirls weren't helping either. They started chasing him again. Perhaps because they believed a damned rumor about him breaking up with Mikan.

The brunette haired boy had gone through his limit. He couldn't stand it anymore.

So, he thought, this time he would do something against it.

He walked as fast as he could through the school's corridor, not bothering to response to any 'hallo's and 'hi's from whomever he passed by. Not that he usually greeted them back. It was just since he and Mikan were going out as boyfriend-girlfriend, other students had found him less scary. They tried to greet him, and thus that became an usual thing in Alice Academy, though he never once replied their greetings (except from Ruka and Mikan).

It was as easy as kicking a soccer ball for him to locate his girlfriend's whereabouts. From his trusted sources, he knew that the two were in a place which most couples would go.

The school's rooftop.

With heavy steps he ascended the floors. His short eyebrows slightly wrinkled. His fist tightened when he finally reached the door leading towards the rooftop area. Forcefully he turned the knob and went in.

There they were; sitting next to each other and giggling happily, just like a real couple, making him grunted in annoyance. Then he quickly walked closer to them.

_Let's see who's the real boyfriend here_, he said in mind and cynically smirked.

-o0o-

"—and after that he often calls me Polkadots or Strawberry-prints! Annoying isn't he?"

From Alice Academy's rooftop could be heard two laughing voices—one was lighter and the other one was quite husky—which were coming from a hazel eyed girl and a crimson eyed boy namely Mikan Sakura and Natsuki Hyuuga. They were sitting side by side, adoring the scene before them. If someone didn't know better, he/she would assume them as lovers.

"Yes he is," Natsuki spoke in amusement, "I didn't know he already that perverted since age 10!"

"You are too, Natsuki! You saw my panties when we first met four days ago."

"It's not my fault! You are the one who showed it to me, Mom. I'm not a pervert!" he said in defense, "Unlike him, I haven't even seen my own girlfriend's panties yet. She will kill me with her Bakagun if I do that."

"Really? Hotaru's daughter also has Invention Alice?" Mikan asked, surprised.

Natsuki nodded, "Yeah, Koharu is quite scary when she holds that gun. Her personality is an exact replica of his mother..." _though she looks just like his father with long blond hair and beautiful blue orbs, damn, I miss her! _

Then the two of them wholeheartedly laughed together.

"Hotaru and her daughter are so awesome!" she paused for a while. Smile was still attached on her pretty face. "And I can see that you take my personalities, although your face is almost the same as Natsume. It's kind of weird, you know, to see Natsume's face laughing in front of me."

Natsuki could only just laugh in awkwardness.

"By the way, why aren't you wearing your contacts now?" she asked.

"It's kinda itchy so I took it off." he answered. Then he ran his fingers through her brunette hair and her pigtails. "You know, Mom, I think you should let your hair down. You will look cuter without those pigtails."

Her cheeks grew hotter and she could feel her heart pumped faster. She remembered Natsume had also told her the same thing as Natsuki did. She wondered why the two boys were kinda similar in certain ways.

Mikan was about to give him a reply when he suddenly drew her closer into his hands, causing her to blush even harder. "Someone's coming." he said.

She turned her head towards the door and saw a lean figure coming towards her and Natsuki. She could see a black aura radiating from his body. Her shoulders slightly trembled. How much she didn't like the hurt expression on his face.

"Natsume? Why are you here?" she immediately stood up then walked towards her boyfriend. When she was about to reach him with her hands, he pushed them aside.

Mikan's eyes widened seeing Natsume's rejection. She could feel her chest tightened in pain.

"Natsume!" she called him again.

But, instead of responding to his girlfriend, Natsume made his way towards a certain brunette haired boy. With his hand he pushed the boy against the wall behind him and pulled his collars hard.

"What do you want with my girlfriend, Uehara?" he asked menacingly. His crimson eyes glared at Itsuki Uehara's crimson ones like a snake wanting to eat up its prey.

Natsuki or Itsuki Uehara only smirked mockingly. "So you finally make your moves now, eh? It's been four days, Hyuuga. You're so damn late. Mikan has already fallen for me."

Natsume pushed him harder, causing Natsuki to wince in pain.

"NATSUME!" Mikan yelled, trying to stop the raven haired lad.

Natsume shouted back in annoyance, "SHUT UP, Mikan! It's between me and him. Don't interfere." Then he focused his gaze again at the guy before him.

"What?" Natsuki asked, smirking. "Don't you look at me like th—"

"What are your alices?" Natsume asked, interrupting him. Strangely enough, he just couldn't use his fire alice on him. As far as he knew, only Mikan could inactive his alice with her Nullification Alice. Or perhaps...

"You wanna know? Didn't Narumi tell you that my alices are kept hidden from public?" Natsuki answered calmly, "Sorry Hyuuga, I can't tell you. But one thing I want you to know is that I am much, much, much, much stronger than you—"

Natsume punched him straight on his cheek, causing Natsuki to fall down against the floor. A droplet of blood was seen coming out from the corner of his mouth, before he wiped it away. Then Natsuki stood up straight. That punch surely didn't affect him that much.

"Fist to fist, huh? Okay, no problem. Just so you know, the you _now _is no match against me. After all, no one is, _except_ my father." Natsuki spoke proudly, readying his fist. Sometimes he was just so full of himself.

When Natsume was ready to hit him again, Mikan quickly ran towards them. She stopped between Natsume and Natsuki as her arms rose, shielding Natsuki while facing her boyfriend in bravery.

"Mikan, what are you doing?" Natsuki asked.

Natsume also opened his mouth, "Stand aside, Polka. Didn't I tell you not to interfere us?"

Mikan shook her head, "No! I won't."

"I said, stand aside, Mikan! Are you deaf?"

Yet Mikan kept shaking her head.

Natsume gritted his teeth. So instead of him, her boyfriend for one month, she chose the guy she just met not long ago. He understood. He really did. But somehow his pride wouldn't just let her go. No, not only his pride, but _all _of him. He needed her. He loved her. And he would do anyway to win her back, though she didn't love him as much as she used to be.

"I don't care. Just back off!"

Natsume ran towards them and as he was about to punch Natsuki, suddenly a sparkling white light came out of nowhere. That caused him, Mikan, and Natsuki to cover up their face with their own hand.

When they opened their eyes again, there stood a girl about 10 years old wearing strawberry printed dress. She had a long, raven colored hair tied in pigtails. Her pointed, bright crimson colored eyes filled with annoyance, even though her face looked emotionless.

"Mi-Mitsuki?"

"Natsuki Hyuuga," she started calmly with a loud enough tone, "you're so much in trouble right now."

Both Mikan's and Natsume's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

-o0o-

"My name is Mitsuki Hyuuga. This baka here is an older brother of mine."

Natsuki rolled his crimson eyes and cursed under his breath. It was going very well just as he planned until his younger sister came and interrupted him. She ruined it all simply just by calling him with his full name, 'Natsuki Hyuuga'.

"How did you know I'm here?" he asked, annoyed.

"Simple. Just like you, I have my _own _memory-processing alice, and also fire alice to complete it all." Mitsuki answered calmly, "You've been missing for three days now. Mom and dad are worried."

"Really? Dad also?"

She smirked, "Yes, and he is also angry. He mumbled something like 'I remember it now' and 'He's going to pay' kind of sentences. What did you do anyway?"

Natsuki gulped in fear. His father's wrath was the worst thing he ever experienced. Just as he said, he was nothing against him. His father's blue flame, which was the development of his Fire Alice, was too strong for his Nullification and Stealing Alice. He remembered his father once used it to easily blow up the Dangerous Ability Headquarter when he was still a baby, only with one hand.

"We have to go back now before dad go angrier than he already is." Mitsuki continued. "Say goodbye to our parents in this epoch."

The Hyuuga siblings then kissed their mother on the cheek and bowed down to their father. Not long after that, they were drowned inside a with light and gone.

It's just as simple as that.

While Mikan and Natsume were still frozen like a statue. They were too shocked to digest what was happening in front of them. It was all too complicated, too confusing, too unbelievable.

Natsume was the first one to regain his consciousness. "Wh-What the hell was that?"

And Mikan soon followed.

"Na-Natsuki is a Hyuuga. He is your son, my son, our son..."

Natsume then sighed and glared at Mikan as he said in annoyance, "You owe me an explanation, Polkadots."

**The End **(?)

* * *

**Author's Note:** How was it? Was it good enough or not? Sorry if this is so random and I dedicated it to all my readers from all over the world, tehe, because of you guys my English writing skill is now better than several months ago. Oh yeah, here I will add the details of my original characters mentioned in this fic:

**Natsuki Hyuuga: **Handsome, strong, and rebellious. 12-year-old Natsuki is the hottest boy in middle school division. He has messy, brunette hair and crimson eyes. He is creative, optimistic, and loud. He also likes to smile a lot. Just very much like his mother, though he is a bit naughty and hot-tempered. Despite his geniuses, he is also a baka in certain aspects. He loves his family, though he often argues with his father and younger sister. He is in love with his sister's childhood friend and bestfriend, Koharu Nogi. He sometimes feels insecure about their so called boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. His alices are Nullification, Stealing, and Memory-Processing.

**Mitsuki Hyuuga: **Beautiful, cool, and calm. 10-year-old Mitsuki looks like her grandmother from her father side more than her mother. She has long raven hair and crimson eyes. Her hair is tied in pigtails, because her mother forces her to. She rarely smiles, only smirks. She is an average in her school and doesn't have many friends. Her only bestfriend is Koharu. She is closer to her father than to her mother. She doesn't have any love interests yet. Her alices are Fire and Memory-Processing.

**Koharu Nogi: **She is the only daughter of Ruka and Hotaru Nogi. 10-year-old Koharu has a long blond hair, azure eyes, and white skin, causing her to look more like a foreigner. She is very popular in elementary school division due to her beauty. But no one dares to get close to her because of her coldness, except Hyuuga siblings. She loves photography. But unlike her mother, she takes photos only for her own pleasure. Though she always hits Natsuki with her Bakagun, she loves him and shows her love by threatening him. She is a tsundere type. Her alice is Invention.

* * *

.

.

.

Once their feet touched the floor, they were finally arrived back in their own house again.

The grey colored walls, white ceilings, and extravagant furniture were immediately entered his sight. He was finally back home. He sighed, remembering the failure of his so called revenge. Then he glanced at his sister, Mitsuki, beside him. If she didn't come, then his plan to make his parents in the past breaking up would work out perfectly. His father would feel the pain he felt and once they broke up, he would make his parents together again.

Hey, wait.

Now that he had a second thought about it, his plan was recklessly stupid. What if he couldn't get them back together again?

That was worser than his girlfriend ultra bakagun.

"Hey, Mitsuki," Natsuki started, "Thank you for picking me up at the right time. I don't want to know what would happen afterwards if I continued my stupid plan—"

"What plan?" a heavy voice suddenly asked, causing the brunette haired boy to widen his eyes and the nape of his neck spontaneously tautened.

That was his father's voice.

When he turned around, he could see a black aura coming from his father's body. Cold sweats running down his temples as the temperature around him grew hotter. He swore he could see a spark of blue fire on his father's right plam.

"See ya, _nii-chan_, I gotta help mother to prepare lunch." Mitsuki suddenly said as she calmly walked away, leaving him with his father alone.

"W-Wait up... Mitsuki!" Natsuki shouted and was about to follow her when he could feel his father's hand on his arm.

"You're not going anywhere, young man. Not after what you have done to the past me." The adult Natsume said as he smirked.

"Err, dad, sorry about that. I—"

"You're grounded from today until summer ends, Natsuki. No alices, no internet, and no contacts with any of your friends," Natsume's smirk got wider, "especially with Ruka's daughter."

Natsuki's eyes grew wider and his mouth hung open. "What? But—"

"No buts and we are done."

As Natsuki saw his father got out of the room, he gritted his teeth and threw his father a pillow, though his father easily dodged it and closed the door.

"DAD, YOU MEANIE! YOU ARE NO FAIR! I HATE YOU THE MOST!"

**Jealous Daddy - REAL END**


End file.
